A new star on the block
by kylemcg
Summary: Post-Kishin. Yes this is ANOTHER new-generation-soul-eater fic. Sue me for not using some amazing new creative story...on second thought nevermind, I'm broke- -. Anyway,this fic follows the exploits of my OC's, which include the children of Black*starXTsubaki,Death the Kidd and Stein. My first attempt at a fic so please review and criticism is welcome, just no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, only my own OC's.**

**A/N: Yo people, this is my first attempt at a fic and I hope it's not TOO bad. Please review or PM me with any problems or errors. Future chapters are probably gonna be longer so please hang in there. A shout out to the freaky persistent giant and crazy veggie who both finally made me post this. Hope you enjoy!**

"Uhm. . .I've changed my mind, let's just enrol next year." Darkstar said nervously, turning around to walk away from the familiar building. "Oh stop being such a baby!" Natasha said loudly, grabbing his wrist and almost dragging her reluctant friend up the huge flight of stairs.

"Hey! I'd still like the use of my hand in the future you know." He said indignantly, running so as not to be hauled off his feet by the short, dark-haired reaper pulling him along.

"Well then get a move on or we're gonna be late on our first day!" She basically squealed, clearly excited.

Breathing heavily as they reached the top of the stairs, the two teens caught their breath before continuing into the school. Usually one of them would get lost in such a huge building but seeing as the both knew the DWMA pretty well they found their class fairly quickly.

"Sorry we're late!" They both said as they entered the class. Marie Mjolnir smiled warmly at us before replying, "oh it's okay, find yourselves seats and we can start."

Darkstar scanned the class until he saw the familiar blonde hair of another of his childhood friends two rows from the back. Jay beckoned them over to two seats he had kept open. "Whatsup man!?" Darkstar said, fist bumping the slightly crazed-looking boy.

"Oh the usual. Constantly fighting the urge to dissect. . .everything haha." Jay said nonchalantly. How could some people doubt he was Franken Stein's son?

"Hey Christie." Darkstar said, giving the girl next to Jay a hug. After Natasha had also greeted her friends, they settled down to listen as Marie got to her feet.

"Good morning class. I'm sure you're all excited to start your first day so we shall begin by splitting the meisters and weapons into two groups. Weapons to my left and meisters to the right." The class split as instructed and waited in their respective groups.

"Hey, I'm Michael. Michael Cleaver. Nice to meet ya." A tall broad boy whispered, offering his hand to Darkstar. "Likewise Michael, I'm Darkstar and this is Christie Heart." Michael's eyes shined when he saw Christie. "You two together?" He asked, his reasons obvious. "Haha no, her boyfriend would be the crazy looking blonde over there." Darkstar said, pointing at the somewhat scary Jay who was chatting to Natasha." He's the son of Professor Stein." Darkstar added with a grin." Oh. . ." The happy expression falling from Michael's face. Christie blushed and Darkstar laughed loudly.

"Okay quiet down guys, it's time to choose partners." Miss Marie said. Darkstar started slowly making his way through the crowd to the short raven haired reaper with her three white stripes. She smiled at him as he politely declined to be a curly-haired girl's weapon. He already knew who he wanted to be partners with. "Hey sis, had any interesting weapons try to coax you into being their meister?" Darkstar asked, just slightly nervously.

"Oh yes quite a few, I just don't know who to choose." Natasha joked, sensing her friend's uncertainty. As if she would pick anyone above her lanky, purple eyed best friend. "Oh. . . uhm that's. . . that's great sis." Darkstar said downheartedly, obviously he had been too worried to notice the joke." I haven't accepted any of them you moron." Natasha said, punching him on the shoulder. "You know there's only one weapon for me, my doofus of a big brother!" She said, hugging the boy she had basically grown up with.

"Haha was that you asking me to be your weapon? Can I get that on record please?" He asked, smirking. "Pffft yeah you wish pocket knife." She said, grinning at the look now dawning Darkstar's face at her insult. Before he could retort there came a huge bang from the other side of the class.

"What the hell you jerk!" The Michael kid said loudly, his fist turning into a hammer.

He was glaring at a tall boy with semi long brown hair who had apparently kicked Michael into a desk. The brunette just smiled, a badge on his chest stating him as a meister. They stared at each other until Michael broke the stalemate, charging with his weaponized appendage above his head. The unknown boy agilely stepped to the side, the hammer missing him by inches and cracking the floor where he had stood a second ago. He kicked Michael's legs from under him in a sweeping motion. He proceeded to grab the flying weapon and slammed him to the ground.

Michael saw his opponent's hand move and he closed his eyes in anticipation of a blow, but none came. He slowly opened his eyes to the image of the boy standing over him, offering his hand. Michael was confused but took the stranger's hand anyway, being helped to his feet.

"I like you, ya got guts. The name's Valentine, Joey Valentine." The boy said, offering his hand again. "Michael Cleaver." He said, grasping Joey's hand. They grinned at each other and asked in unison, "partners?" They both turned around at the sound of loud laughter from behind Michael.

"This is gonna be an interesting year." Darkstar said, laughing again.

"Indeed." The young Stein voiced from his seat next to Christie.

**A/N: Please review and thanks to everyone who read this. Peace out and remember...the bunnies are eeeevvvviiiillllll O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah the usual I don't own Soul Eater crap.**

**A/N: Yo wazup fanfictioners! Glad to see that my story has gotten such a BOOMING response, I wish haha just hope it picks up. More for the reason of me wanting to hear what my many mistakes are so I can improve. (I almost shot myself when I saw that I had still made mistakes after me and the giant went through it for like the fourth time). Well enjoy and please review.**

Darkstar awoke, the blankets soaked with perspiration. The nightmare would fade in a few minutes but for now it was still fresh in his mind. The strange creature's face flashing before his eyes every time he blinked, his neck itching where his strange birthmarks were. He stood up to inspect the two stars on the sides of his neck, it seemed as if the red one was more prominent than the blue. "Strange. . ." He said quietly.

"Hellooooo, earth to Darkstar!" Natasha said, waving her hand in front of his vacant eyes. "Hmmm? Oh sorry sis, you were saying?" He asked while rubbing his eyes, there were dark marks under them." You having trouble sleeping again?" Natasha asked, concerned. Darkstar cracked his back before replying, "yeah a lil but it's nothing major, I'm all good." He flashed her a tired smile, she thought he looked completely exhausted. "Finish your breakfast and don't even bother getting dressed, you're staying home to catch up on some sleep." She said, shooting him a look that clearly said not to try arguing with her. It wasn't going to stop him though.

"But sis! I'm fine!" He argued. "No you're not. Sid won't appreciate a second zombie in his class, you're staying." She said calmly, ending the discussion. He stood up quickly to go get dressed in defiance but sat down just as quickly. His vision blurred and he felt dizzy, he should be used to this by now. He had always been plagued by insomniac like sleeping patterns. She was probably right, he needed more sleep than the three hours he'd had through the week.

"Fine, I'll stay. Not that I need it." Darkstar said, trying to hide a yawn from her. "You don't need to do that you know." She said sadly. "Do what?" He asked. "Act as if you're fine, not admitting that anything is wrong. You're just human bro, not invincible." Natasha said softly, this had always been a subject that saddened her. Darkstar got up despite the dizziness and walked to his meister, pulling her closer into a hug. "I'm sorry sis. I'll take better care of myself, promise." He said, tightening his grip as he felt a tear stain his shirt. He would act as if he hadn't noticed, she didn't like crying in front of people. Not even Darkstar.

"Thank you." She said against his chest, breaking the hug and picking up her bag. "Well I'd better be off, get some sleep!"

"If we make a small incision here and. . ." Stein's voice faded out of focus as Natasha turned around to see who had tapped her on the shoulder." Hey where's Darkstar today?" Jay asked, leaning forward so that his father wouldn't hear their whispers." Oh he wasn't looking so good. I made him stay home." Natasha said, trying not to give anything away. "Insomnia acting up again eh? I thought he'd sorted that out a long time ago." Jay said. "Damn Stein." Natasha thought.

"Yeah, you and me both. I caught him training at four o'clock the other night, he won't tell me what's bothering him so much. "She said frowning." He'll come around, he always does Tash." Jay said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He may seem a lot like his father but contrary to popular belief he cared about his friends. "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks man." Natasha said, giving Jay a smile. "Jay. Miss Grim, am I missing something?" Stein asked monotonously from the front of the class, removing his slightly blood covered latex gloves.

"Uhm no sir!" Natasha said quickly, the professor had always creeped her out a little bit. "We were just discussing how you made an unnecessary, stupid cut that damaged the specimen's internal organs." Jay said sourly, glaring at his father. The professor turned back to the bird on his table, looking quite agitated. "Are you guys okay?" Natasha asked her friend. "Oh yes just hunky dory thank you." Jay said too cheerfully. Now she knew something was wrong, Jay Stein never used terms like "hunky dory".

"Oh Natasha. Before I forget again, your father wanted to see you and Darkstar in the Deathroom." Stein said, stopping Natasha before she could call bullshit on Jay's cheerfulness."Thank you sir." Natasha said, getting up. "See ya Jay. Don't forget, dinner at me and Darkstar's house Friday. Make sure Christie comes along this time."

"You wanted to see me dad?" Natasha asked after giving him a big hug. He seemed preoccupied and had even forgot to greet her. "Where's Darkstar Tasha?" Kid asked. He called her Tasha, something was up. "Dad what's wrong?"

"It's. . .it's Black*star. . . he's gone missing." He said, closing his eyes in pain." What!? When!? This can't be!" Natasha said, falling to her knees. Kid walked towards his daughter, ready to comfort her. But not a single tear fell. She quickly stood up and brushed off her clothes. "That was too close, I almost cried in front of dad!" Natasha scolded herself, reining in her emotions.

"When did it happen?" She asked. "Two days ago, he was supposed to report back after a covert mission but never showed." Kid answered, slightly confused at his little girl's sudden change.

"Okay thanks for telling me dad, I'll. . . let Darkstar know." She replied, hurrying out.

Instead of going to her last class she ran out of the school. It took her about ten minutes to get home. She ran up the stairs to her and Darkstar's tiny two bedroom apartment.

She opened the door and charged inside. She wanted to shout for Darkstar until she caught sight of him sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, she REALLY didn't want to wake him. . . but he would be angry if she didn't. "Darkstar. Darkstar wake up." She said, nudging him in the ribs. His eyes fluttered before opening completely, he sat up slowly. He smiled sleepily at her. "Hey sis, how wa-what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her eyes moisten with tears. He didn't deserve the horrible news she was about to give him. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she answered.

"It's. . .it's your dad bro. I have some bad news. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater…for now…muhahaha**

**A/N: uhm yeah…I got nothing. Except read and review of course. Hope you enjoy.**

"Darkstar you know you're only supposed to enter if invited. "Stein said reaching to grab the boys shoulder. It took him a second to realize Darkstar was already past him and halfway down the hall, he had forgotten whose son he had tried to stop." Poor kid." Stein said, lighting a cigarette.

"Wh-why didn't you. . .tell me sooner?" Darkstar asked angrily in between gasps, he had ran all the way to the academy. "We wanted to make sure he hadn't just been delayed or something, he might still show up." Kidd answered, not even remotely angry at the boy's sudden appearance in the Deathroom."It's my dad! He doesn't get 'delayed'. "Darkstar rebuked angrily. "There's a first time for everything Darkstar, all we can do for now is wait." Kidd said calmly. This irritated Darkstar.

"How can you be so calm while my dad, one of your best friends, is missing?!" Darkstar basically shouted, wringing his hands in frustration. Kidd remained quiet, standing completely still. "Well!? Have you forgotten your friends already now that you're the big bad reaper in charge!?" Darkstar asked angrily. He knew he was being unreasonable but was too angry to care. "Don't you think I want to charge out there guns blazing? Just like you. That I don't want to find him just as badly?" Kidd asked, pain and anger flashing across his face.

Darkstar was slightly taken aback, starting to feel guilty. This wasn't the current Lord Death's fault, Darkstar was just angry at the situation. His emotions were clouding his judgment, making him pin the blame on Kidd. "S-sorry. . ." He said slowly, "this isn't your fault Uncle Stripes." Darkstar said automatically, forgetting that Kidd was no longer just Natasha's dad like when they were little. He probably shouldn't have called the reaper by a nickname he had used for him as a child. Kidd chuckled sadly at the name.

"I can't remember the last time you called me that kiddo." The reaper said reminiscently. "Yeah it's been a few years, hasn't it? Listen, is there any info you can give me sir?" Darkstar asked not getting his hopes up, he knew how his father operated.

"Darkstar. . .you know I can't tell you where his mission was, he would kill me if I gave you info that made you enter a hostile area that was even too much for him to handle. I'm sorry." Kidd said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yeah I figured he made you promise not to tell." Darkstar said, cursing his stubborn father silently. "Will you please let me know once you find something?"

"Of course kiddo. Hey try not to worry too much, it IS Blackstar after all." Kidd said smiling comfortingly as Darkstar started walking out. "Yeah. . .thanks sir."

* * *

"Come on bro, this was the mission you were so excited for the other day." Natasha said to her downcast weapon. "That was before dad went missing." Darkstar said darkly, it had been three days since he spoken to Kidd and nothing new had come to light. "Look I know you're worried bro, I am too, but we can't let it influence our schoolwork." Natasha said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. . .I guess you're right sis." Darkstar smiled, she always managed to make him feel better somehow. "I kinda forgot what we were going after. . .refresh my memory?" He asked innocently. Natasha rolled her eyes before answering, "Larsa Samuel Diggory, stationed in a small town in the Mexican desert where he sells narcotics to the inhabitants. If they can't pay off the debt they owe him he kills them and consumes the soul. He's a vile despicable monster that preys on the weak and the desperate." Natasha said heatedly. "Wait. . .his name is Larsa?" Darkstar asked, pulling a WTF-face. "That's seriously all you got from that?" She asked, face palming. "No! I also happened to notice he's a drug dealer whose initials are L.S.D." Darkstar stated, laughing loudly.

"You're something else you know that." She exclaimed exasperatedly. "Oh you love me." He said, flashing her a toothy grin. "Doesn't mean I have to like you." She said, laughing at how this changed his facial expression. "You've got a lotta mean for such a small body, how do you not explode?"

"If I could survive you for all these years I can handle anything." She said, ruffling his untidy blue hair. She could swear it was getting darker by the day, it was half getting black now, a kind of semi blue.

"I think we're about to land." Darkstar said even before the plane started its decent. "How did you just do that!? Are you holding out on me, hiding some psychic abilities or something!?" Natasha asked, her eyes widening."Uhm no. . .the seat belt light went on." Darkstar replied, stifling his laughter. "Oh. . .right. Well that was ingenious of me." She said embarrassed, blushing slightly. It was kinda cute, Darkstar thought. "And after all that shit you gave me about not paying attention." Darkstar sniggered.

After they got off the plane they still had to go an hour by car to get to the small town in the middle of the desert. It was scorching hot outside and they dreaded the moment they had to step out of the cool, air conditioned vehicle. "Here we are friends." The driver said in an almost cliché Mexican accent and high voice. "Thank you for the ride sir." Natasha said, paying the man. Darkstar was already halfway to the nearest building, a pub by the looks of it.

Natasha just walked in when Darkstar started shouting. "Okay who can tell me where to find a man named Larsa Samuel Diggory!?"The pub went completely silent at the name, an elderly gentleman slowly got to his feet. "You'd better be off friends, Larsa is a dangerous man. "He said, looking at Darkstar intently. "Yes we know, that's why we're here. We're from the DWMA, we've come to put a stop to him." Natasha exclaimed from behind Darkstar. The old man's eyes widened in wonder at the mention of the academy. "Oh thank Death, a weapon and meister pair here to destroy that monster. "He said happily. "So can you tell us where to find him gramps?" Darkstar asked. "See señor, but I don't know how you're planning on getting in there."

"What do you mean sir?" Natasha asked politely. "His compound is heavily guarded little señorita."He said, beckoning them over to a wall with a map of the area on it. He was pointing at a small grey block outside of the town's limits.

"Thanks mister." Natasha said smiling. They quickly walked out of the tavern.

"Good luck little ones." The old man said hopefully.

**A/N: yeah…still got nothing haha. Thanx for reading. Oh and thanks to Hover cactus 9000 for the first review from someone I don't know. You're awesome dude/dudette.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that must be it then." Natasha said, shading her eyes from the harsh Mexican sun laughing down at them. The girl seemed unfazed by the heat while Darkstar was almost sure he was dying. "How are you not burning to a crisp with all that black clothing?" He asked jealously, wiping his forehead off.

"Reaper remember?" She said smugly, agilely jumping from her vantage point. "How does it look?" Darkstar asked, standing up. "I counted at least fifty guards walking the perimeter and about 25 more on the walls, all armed." Natasha said, Darkstar grinned. "Piece of cake." He said confidently, cracking his knuckles. "I was thinking the same thing." Natasha replied, surprising Darkstar a little. She was usually a bit more cautious than him. "So what's the plan sis?"

"Storm the castle." She said easily. This made Darkstar smile, it was gonna be a nice change from their usual cloak and dagger approach. "Well then I leave myself in your capable hands." Darkstar said, forming in a flash of blue and red light. Natasha put the two blades into their scabbard on her back. "Ready?" She asked after checking if she had everything. "Always." His voice answered from the blades. "Okay then let's move out."

Natasha jogged lightly until they reached a large rock that stood close to the big factory like building. "Here comes a group of perimeter guards." She whispered, unsheathing the dual swords. "The twin terrors have arrived!" Darkstar said loudly from her right hand. "YAHOO!" The left one shouted as Natasha jumped from behind the boulder, running at the group of men with their automatic rifles.

The first one was incapacitated without knowing what was going on, the rest of them started firing at her. She spun the swords at an amazing rate, deflecting the bullets she couldn't dodge. They didn't stand a chance and were down in less than twenty seconds, moaning in pain. "Good job sis, not one killed." The right blade said calmly. "Pffft yeah whatever, let's get to the real action!" The left one shouted, its edge shining red for a moment.

"Yeah yeah cool down hothead." Natasha said, scanning the wall for a spot to climb up before the next group arrived. "Oh just let me." Darkstar said impatiently, transforming back. He took back and turned his hands into blades, he started running towards the wall. He jumped and started running up the wall, making deep crisscrossed cuts into the stone at regular intervals. After he had made enough he jumped back down, making tiny cracks where his feet hit the ground. Natasha looked stunned. "How did you. . .?"

"Assassin remember?"Darkstar said, sticking his tongue out at the reaper.

"He formed again, jumping into his meister's hands. It was her turn to run and she quickly made her way up the wall, using the dual swords to launch herself higher with the gashes Darkstar had made. They ran into a few more guards on the other side of the wall before heading into the building.

"Why do you think there are no guards in here?" Natasha asked quietly. "They probably thought no one could ever get through the outer defenses, this Larsa dude is full of himself. "Darkstar deduced, his trained mind quickly summing up a factor of his opponent's personality. They soon came to a large room with a single chair in the middle of it, a young man of about 25 sitting on it. "Well well well. . .I was wondering when the DWMA would send someone." The man said calmly. He had shoulder length hair and was wearing a dazzlingly white suit. He appeared fairly normal except for his eyes, which Natasha thought looked unnaturally dark.

"Larsa Samuel Diggory, you have strayed from the path of humanity. I'm here to take your soul." Natasha said confidently, switching to a fighting stance with Darkstar's blades crossed in front of her face, the sharp edges gleaming. Larsa laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the empty room. "You have a big mouth little girl, care to put your money where it is?" Larsa asked, a strange smile dawning his face.

He was startlingly fast, Natasha had not even seen him move before his foot connected with her chest. She made a small crater as she hit the wall, landing shakily back on her feet.

"Wow he's pretty fast, be careful sis." Darkstar said,his face flashing momentarily in the broad side of the right blade. Natasha nodded before running at the young drug lord, slashing furiously at his head and body. Larsa dodged most of the attacks until one finally hit, blood spattering on the floor from the deep wound in his side. Natasha looked straight into those dark eyes, realizing that his pupils were so huge you couldn't even see his actual eye color. This man was completely doped up, which explained why he hadn't reacted to the cut Natasha had given him.

"You can't hurt me honey. . .I'm invincible!" He said raising his fist to hit her. She reacted instinctively, blocking with Darkstar. There was a strange noise and Natasha watched in horror as the man continued his swing, not even flinching as the blade split his entire arm all the way up to his elbow in two. They both stood completely still, the only sound that of dripping blood. This silence did not last long as the man started screaming, a terrible inhuman sound, animalistic in its pain. The drugs did not dull everything it seemed.

"Natasha, now!" The voice in her left hand shouted. Natasha swung her arm in an arch at the wailing man who was trying to dislodge the other blade where it had wedged in the bone. "You disgust me." Natasha said as his neck parted from his body, both already dissolving until only the red kishin egg soul was left floating about. Darkstar's arm came out of the right blade, grabbing and pulling the soul into the sword. Darkstar changed back to his tall blue haired self, his purple eyes shining in victory.

"That's what? Our tenth kishin soul?" He asked, adjusting his clothes. They looked somewhat similar to his father's old outfit.

"Yep, we're getting there." Natasha said smiling at him.

"Now let's get out of this dump." Darkstar said, putting his arm over her shoulders and fluffing up her hair as they walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I doth not have ownership of said fictional work known as thine Eater of Souls.**

**A/N: Yo people! Yeah I kinda maybe sorta completely forgot about the A/N last chapter haha my bad, to make up for it I'll add Jay Stein's personal notes in the bottom A/N. This will probably be a recurring thing. Please read and review, I could use any advice you'd like to give. Thank you and good night!(Or day,wherever you are in the world)**

"No. . .no. . .get away,GET AWAY!" Darkstar screamed at the top of his lungs, the blankets soaked with perspiration. His breathing was just going back to its normal pace when he noticed his room. The pillows and mattress were destroyed, feathers everywhere. Darkstar looked down to see his hands were in their weapon form. "What WAS that?" Darkstar thought, remembering the strange dream. "Could it have been-" His thought was cut short as the door flew off its hinges with a loud bang.

"Prepare to die you sonsabitches!" Natasha shouted, two spoons in her hands and her face still full of sleep. A feather fell from the fan before being impaled into the the wall inches from his face. "Where are they!?" She asked, spinning around to look into all the corners of the tiny room. When he didn't respond she walked over to the bed, visibly relaxing but stopped when she saw the huge gashes in the bed. "You did all this?" She asked, less surprised than he thought she should have been. "Uhm...maybe." He replied sheepishly, looking down.

"Nightmares?" She asked. "Yeah..." Darkstar said, embarrassed and angry at himself. He almost expected her to laugh or call him a baby. As usual she surprised him by pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. "You wanna talk about it bro?" She asked cautiously. "No it wasn't anything serious sis, one of those naked at school dreams." He lied with a grin, not wanting her to worry. "Okay, but you know I'm always here if you change your mind." She said, not mentioning his obvious deception. "Yeah I know sis, thanks. If I ever need to talk or take down any rogue feathers you'll be the first person I go to." He chuckled, pulling the spoon from the wall. "Uhm...sorry about that." She said, blushing slightly.

"Get back to bed sis, we have an important lesson with Stein tomorrow." Darkstar ordered, hugging her again. "Okay, goonigh bwo." She said yawning before walking out of his room, her feet sliding tiredly. "Sowwy abou your door."

"Haha it's okay, I'll fix it tomorrow." He yelled after her.

* * *

"Okay settle down class, who can tell me what soul resonance is?" Stein asked. Several hands shot up, only the gang's row remained still. The row consisted of Darkstar, Natasha, Jay, Christie, Michael, Joey and some strange boy with pinkish hair who sat apart from them. They all knew about resonating, so they left the first part of the lesson to the rest of the class, the other boy just seemed too scared to answer. The lesson seemed to crawl on forever.

"Okay enough theoretical work, time for a practical demonstration." Stein finally said, putting down his chalk. The other students started muttering quietly, some of them had never even heard of soul resonance never mind attempted it before today. Darkstar and the gang perked up at these words however, Jay cracking the bones in his neck loudly. "I wish you would stop doing that man." Joey said with a shudder. "Ah it seems mister's Valentine and Cleaver have volunteered to go first." Stein said.

"With pleasure!" Joey said,jumping up excitedly. "Ugh nice one Joey." Michael said limply. He preferred remaining anonymous. "Oh just get down here and change into weapon form!" Joey called from the front. Michael did as he was asked and soon Joey was standing with a long black-handled sledge hammer resting in his hands. "Ready when you are man." Michael said. Joey glanced at Stein who nodded his approval, giving Joey the go-ahead. "Okay let's do this!" Joey yelled.

"Soul resonance!" They yelled in unison.

Some of the meisters gasped as they saw the pair's soul area expanding, the weapons however only saw the physical changes the hammer was experiencing. "Impact mode!" Joey screamed. The hammer glowed brightly as its staff grew longer, its head tripling in size. "Very good you two, A's for both of you." Stein said monotonously. "Anyone else want to try?" He added as Joey broke the resonance.

Natasha started getting up but Stein stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Not you two, I'd like the class to still be standing afterwards. We'll go outside when the rest of the class is done so you guys can get grades as well." He drawled. Natasha sat back down embarrassed at her dismissal, but the other students just stared in wonder at the girl and her mysterious weapon. "How about Jay and Christie? You have good control so the class should be safe." Stein said, sounding unsure. "Did he say SHOULD be?" A random voice in the back of the class asked. "This should be interesting." Darkstar said sitting up, he had been pretty vacant from the lesson so far.

"Fiiiiiinnneee..." Jay said making his way down with christie. She was a shy girl and quickly transformed to hide the blush creeping up her face. "Ready babe?" Jay whispered so only she would hear. "Uh-huh." She replied nervously. Jay opened the satchel that was his girlfriend to see what random ranged weapon christie's soul would construct this time. He pulled out two tiny metal stars from its depths, smiling because he was familiar with shurikens. "Let's go soul resonance!" He yelled throwing one of the small stars. After leaving his hand it split into at least thirty more stars, imbedding themselves in the walls and some even cutting off strands of hairs. The students freaked out but was soon silenced by a loud voice.

"Damn it! I was hoping for something else, I've seen your shuriken soul resonance before. What a ripp off Jay!" Darkstar shouted angrily at his friend. The other students seemed amazed that Darkstar would scream something like that to someone who still held another star in his hand, while resonating. The pink haired kid moved further away from Darkstar, alarm spreading across his face. Some of the less intelligent girls actually seemed impressed, mistaking Darkstar's arrogance and stupidity for bravery. Darkstar didn't even acknowledge their loving looks, only staring at Jay as if he had robbed him of something.

"Aaaanyway..." Stein interrupted the stare down. "The rest of the class shall also now attempt resonance, don't worry if you can't at the moment. It won't affect your grade just yet." Stein explained, pointing at a pair in the front row. "You first."

Slowly, one by one, the pairs came down to attempt resonance. Half of the class had tried and failed to resonate when the bell signaled the end of the lesson. "We'll carry on tomorrow class, hopefully with some better results." Stein said walking out. Darkstar remained seated while his friends started packing up. "See you guys later, I've got a lesson for bladed weapons here now." He said, looking rather bored. "Okay cool see ya bro." Natasha said, following the rest out of the class.

He had a feeling it was gonna be a VERY long day.

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Natasha Grim- ****_Female, short, curvacious. Dark black hair with three distinct white lines running down vertically on the left, right and back of head. Eyes are same golden-auburn colour as the father which suggests dominant gene from Reaper genealogy. Skin tone is suspected to be from the mother as it is quite darker than that of the father's, mother could be of Caribbean decent. Is suspiciously symmetrical in all ways imaginable (this apparently is a great source of jealousy for her father)._**

**_P.S. Well endowed according to general consensus._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Not getting much response on this story haha oh well hope that'll change. Need all the critique I can get so hoping for some reviews. Come on people! I have brownies?(The special kind if need be XP). **

"Okay that's everybody, excluding Darkstar and Natasha of course." Stein said, marking something off on a clipboard. "Shall we go outside so you guys can get a grade?" He asked rhetorically, walking out the room. The class followed skeptically, sure that the prof. was just over exaggerating about all this. As they came to the small wooded area inside the academy grounds Stein started slowing down until finally stopping in a clearing. "Okay the rest of you pay attention, you will most likely never see another weapon and meister pair like these two again."

Natasha took a few steps away from the group, Darkstar already in her hands. "You sure you wanna do this?" Darkstar asked quietly so only she could hear. He knew resonating with him was difficult and took a lot out of her. This was partly because his soul was unique in the sense that it seemed to be half like his father's soul and half like his mother's. Not a hybrid of theirs but two separate halves that seemed to be glued together, this meant it was like resonating with two different people. It also influenced his personality on occasion, sometimes making him seem more like his father than his mother and vice versa.

"Pffft what's so special about them?" A boy with glasses asked from the back of the group. Stein looked at him as if he had asked why legs were useful. "You don't know who these two are?" He asked the annoying boy. "This is the daughter of Death the Kid and the son of three star meister Black*star and late Deathscythe Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Stein explained not waiting for an answer. He had not seen Natasha signaling and pulling faces that told him to stop talking, he had just blown their cover. A few of the boys whistled at the young reaper, seeing her in a new light. The other girls huffed angrily because of the new competition. Darkstar was glad he was unnoticed so far.

"Thanks soooo much sir." Natasha said sarcastically, grinding her teeth together. "They would have noticed once you guys resonated anyway, you don't exactly hide the whole Reaper thing very well." He said, unfazed by the fuming girl. "So get on with it before I fail you, I left my cigarettes in the class." He added impatiently. Darkstar was actually glad that she was a little angry, it would help her focus on resonating. He also had a feeling that Stein knew this, he may be crazy but the man remains a genius. "Sis let's just get it over with."

"Soul resonance!" They shouted together.

Half of the class gasped loudly, the meisters most likely, some even stiffling screams as Natasha's soul expanded. They passed through it as it filled the entire clearing, the trees on the edge starting to sway in a wind that had not blown a few seconds before. Tiny black, skull shaped soul constructs snaked and zipped around in the sphere, its three lines running overhead. "Execution mode! Soul edge multiplication attack!" She shouted as the blades grew in size, she swung the glowing swords away from the group. Five large trees fell as the glow that the swords had released passed through them. "That wasn't so impressive." The annoying boy piped up smugly as Natasha ended the resonance, a bit shaky in the legs. His words were barely out when it seemed as if the entire forest behind the first five trees began to topple.

"Well at least you controlled it to some degree while expelling so much power, must have been quite difficult for you, A plus." He said, writing it down and looking slightly smug as the boy's eyes grew huge. "Som of you couldn't even detect your partner's soul." Stein added and the boy scowled and made a rude hand gesture at Stein's back. "Do that again and you'll lose the finger mister Ford, I have many a scalpel back in the class." Stein warned, the boy shoving his hand in his pocket quickly. "I appreciate you stopping the attack before the slice reached any buildings miss Grim." Stein said to Natasha, not really sounding like he appreciated anything or ever would. "Oh and that was not even at full strength mister Ford." Stein said to the surprised boy as Darkstar changed back just in time to catch his meister, her knees giving in. He picked her up and started walking back to the academy, she was completely exhausted.

"You need to eat more sis, you're feeling a little light." He said with mild concern. Several girls giggled at these words. "He's so caring." "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." "I LOVE YOU DARKSTAR!" Were some of the things said, the last girl earning a few strange looks as she produced a t-shirt with a picture of a sleeping Darkstar on it. Darkstar was oblivious to it all, not hearing a thing. "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse." He said passing through the group. "He can be such a moron sometimes you know." Jay said incrediously as his friend did not even notice the other girls. "Oh so you wouldn't do the same for me then?" Christie asked, crossing her arms and walking away as well. Jay looked extremely confused. "What the hell just happened? Wait I'm the meister after all!?"

"You've got a lot to learn my boy." Stein said zenly.

* * *

"Darkstar this is totally unnecessary and so embarrassing! May termites munch that block of wood you call a head." Natasha said, bright red as she blushed deeply. He was carrying her home from the academy. "I did this to you so until you're better you're not doing anything." Darkstar said. "Bro I'm fine!" She said struggling. She really was fine actually. "_He has to stop doing this every time I'm a little weak from resonance_." She tought to herself. "_It's my own fault for not being strong enough_."

"_I have to stop doing this, I'm going to hurt her_." Darkstar thought darkly to himself. "Bro, why are you standing still outside of the apartment? You being all soul searchy and weird again?" She asked. He was silent for a long time before answering softly. "We're not resonating again." Natasha was so stunned she actually stopped struggling. "Excuse me, could you repeat that please? I must have misunderstood, but that's not surprising cause I don't speak BULLSHIT!" She shouted loudly right in his ear, flailing wildly.

"Hey calm down! Sis calm-ouch!" Darkstar let her go, clutching at his nose as she finally escaped his grasp. "That was so unnecessary!" He yelled. "You deserved it! Why would you say something like that Darkstar? How can you tell me we won't resonate again?" She asked, choking up slightly. "Because I could feel what happened to your soul today when we did. . .I could feel mine latching onto yours. . .trying to devour it!" He said hitting a small crater into the ground. "I don't. . .I don't understand what you mean?" She asked uncertainly. "Remember when my dad told us about the enchanted sword? My uncle?" He asked. "The one who used soul possess to control and de. . .ooooh." She gasped.

"Can you believe that's the only thing I got from that side of the family?" He said with a chuckle, but the laughter never reached his eyes. "You deserve better sis, you deserve a normal weapon. Not one that can't decide between being an arrogant jack ass or a cold clinical jerk. Definitely not one that eats you up from the inside out." He said, hiding his face so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. "What a complete load of bull!" She shouted, picking him up from the ground and slamming him into the wall of the apartment.

"Just shut up okay! Cause all of that was completely incorrect and its taking every ounce of my presently limited self control to not kick your ass for even thinking like that!" She said, not even caring that angry tears were running down her face. They seemed to shock Darkstar back to reality though and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. . .I'm so so sorry sis." He said into her hair. "I'll train. . .I'll ask Stein how to counteract the effects of the soul possesion." She said defiantly. "No that. . .ugh fiiiiiiinnne." He said, knowing that if he argued now he would probably lose his gentleman parts. "We'll ask Stein on monday okay? For now let's go get you something to eat." He said leading her to the door while she wiped her face.

"Yeah. . .okay. Sorry about the waterworks." She said, lowering her head in shame. "Hey none of that! I'm your weapon and your best friend, you shouldn't be ashamed of crying in front of me." Darkstar said, opening the door for her. "Thank you." She said, not referring to the door.

"Always." He said with a grin.

**A/N: wow lotta emotional stuff there. I should be ashamed to call myself male haha forgive me motheeeeerrrr! Nah just kidding I don't care haha thanx for reading.**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Darkstar-****_Male, tallish, well built for his age(result of rigorous training with his father). At first glance Darkstar appears to be a slightly smaller version of his father but besides the bluish hair and body type he differs in a few ways. Has purplish eyes that are quite unique outside of the Nakatsukasa family. Has two smallish star-shaped birthmarks on the right and left of the neck. Has dreadful sense in clothing so mainly sticks to a few basic outfits that mostly consist of highly manueverable, battle fit clothing similar to his father's now famous look.(_****It's Christie,I'm jacking these parts of the notes, Jay doesn't care about fashion :P).**

**_P.s_****. ****_She has insisted on doing this from now on._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eugh I'm not getting paid enough to go to highschool. I need a raise in medication if I wanna survive my final year. Bleh! Well enjoy people. Oh yeah I don't own Soul Eater yada yada.**

"Aaagh!" The enormous 'man' screamed as his body unraveled in shadows, the red soul all that remained behind. "Eww that guy was disgusting!" Natasha squealed, jumping around as she tried to get the foul smelling liquid off of her. "At least you weren't stabbed into him, you have nothing to complain about." Darkstar said after absorbing the red soul. "Oh please that's not as bad as him slobbering on you." She retorted back. "Sis. . .you sliced through his stomach. That's as bad as being vomited on." He said and she went green in the face. "Let's just stop talking about it. Please." She replied.

"Hey its your fault that we're here, picking a mission aptly named 'The Glutton'. I can't believe he completely devours his victims." He said as he took out the small mirror he always kept in his pack. "You do know I can call my dad with ma magic fingers right?" She asked, dramatically twirling her hands. "Yes I'm quite aware but you just had a big fight, so relax sis. I'll report back to Stripes." He said smiling at his meister. "Oh Death yes I'm gonna take you up on that. All the training with Stein is wiping me out." She said as she eased into a comfortable position, falling asleep almost before she was completely down. Darkstar turned back to the mirror.

"42-42-564." He said under his breath as he wrote the number with his finger. "Darkstar?" Kid asked, surprised that he was calling in the more traditional method. "Is Natasha okay!?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah she's all good sir, just a bit tired." Darkstar replied, turning the mirror towards the sleeping girl. "The lessons with Stein? Yes I remember when Blackstar had to go through similar training. It was hilarious, he was such a knuckle-head sometimes." Kid said, chuckling at the memory. His laughter faded as he saw the slightly saddened look on the young weapon's face. "You really miss him a lot don't you kiddo?" Kid asked. "If it's any conselation I know how you feel, I miss my dad too." He added. Darkstar's head shot up as he remembered that Natasha's grandfather had vanished without explanation shortly after she had been born.

They stared at each other, giving a look of mutual understanding. "Any news yet? Its been a month." Darkstar asked finally, but the look on Kid's face was answer enough. "Not a word kiddo, sorry." Darkstar saw that these words bothered the reaper just as much as himself. "Anyway the mission was a success, the target fell easily sir." Darkstar said, snapping Kid back to the present. "He was kinda pathetic actually." He added as an afterthought.

"What? But the first pair we sent were injured and nearly died." Kid said, furrowing his brow in thought. "Yes we heard, I was quite disappointed. Not nearly enough of a challenge for a star like me." Darkstar said grinning. Kid chuckled before replying. "It would seem not haha. Well hurry home you two, I booked the 8 o'clock flight so you need to get to the airport. Tell that lazy bumb I said hi." Flashing his signature double peace signs as the image faded. "Yes sir!" Darkstar said, saluting jokingly into the mirror. Darkstar put the mirror away and walked to the slumbering girl. "Hey sis. . .wake up." He said before poking her in the ribs.

"It wasn't me I swear. . ." She mumbled, turning over in her sleep. "Hey come on wake up." He said and after poking her twice more he lost his somewhat limited patience. Turning the tip of his finger into a small sharp point he proceded to poking her lightly in the side. "It was princess bubblegum! Really!" She shouted, sitting up fast and headbutting a very surprised Darkstar. "Ouch!" They said in unison, rubbing their foreheads. "What the hell were you doing so close to me while I was sleeping?" She asked. "Trying to wake you up, what the hell was princess bubblegum doing in your dreams?" He asked in return. "Framing me for a despicable crime so she wouldn't get punished and lose her title as ruler of the candy kingdom." She answered casually. "And what pray tell would this oh-so-despicable crime be?"

"Moving all the furniture in my dad's house." She said, her eyes widening. "Wow. . .Stripes would FREAK." Darkstar said, laughing. "He would make symmetrical mince meat out of me." Natasha added. They both laughed at the thought of the enraged, possibly crying, reaper. They didn't know their laughter was mirrored in the yellow eyes that were gazing at them intently from the shadows. "_Oh this could turn out to be veeeeery interesting. . .but I will have to improve. That glutinous oath was no match for them._" The owner of the eyes thought. They watched the teenagers leave before fading away into the darkness as well.

* * *

"Whatsup ya crazy mother!" Joey said as he walked into the Patchwork laboratory, Michael not far behind him. "Hey you two, make yourselves at home." Christie said warmly. She wasn't so shy around her friends. "Wow Jay, this is some creepy place you got here." Michael said, gazing at the stitches running across the room. "I guess you could say my dad has a very specific sense of style." He replied, looking somewhat distant and bored. "Actually it was an experiment I conducted after graduating." Stein's voice suddenly said from behind Michael. Joey almost jumped through the roof at the sudden appearance of the somewhat scary teacher."Geez doc, why do you always do that to me!" He exclaimed indignantly as he jumped down from where he was clinging to a fan. "Sorry Valentine, I'll try keeping my walking and talking to a minimum. Especially in my own house, wouldn't wanna be imposing on your wishes." He said sarcastically.

"I'd appreciate that." Joey said back, grinning at the aging silver haired meister. "Don't make me dissect you Valentine." Stein said, his glasses shining dangerously. Joey went white at these words and the sound of Jay's knuckles cracking behind him. "Uhm I'll be sitting down now." Joey said and squeezed in between Darkstar and Natasha, thinking it would be the safest place. They all laughed at his discomfort. It was strange at first but as the night grew older the laboratory filled with loud voices and laughter. Stein watched the youngsters carefully, assessing their souls and personalities.

He saw Darkstar's strange half soul,the blue and red sides constantly fighting for dominance. Natasha's strong willed reaper soul, ever filled with hope and engulfing half the room. He observed his own son's soul, glad to see that his cold distantness receded in the presence of his friends and the same could be said for Christie's shyness. He then turned his attention to the newest additions to the little circle of friend. Cleaver's soul was immovable in its determination to prove his skill to not just others but mostly himself. He was amused to see that beneath his cocky nature Joey was actually. . ."Wait just a trick of the light,he's just as cocky underneath." Stein thought to himself, laughing inwardly. "But he does seem to care a lot about his friends, there's something familiar about his soul but I can't quite put my finger on it. . ." But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Joey flying past and hitting the far wall. Stein turned to see Christie retracting her foot, there was a large stain on her white shirt and she was sure Joey did it on purpose seeing as her underfabrics partly showed there.

"I think that's our cue to leave anyway, it's getting late." Michael said, checking the clock on the wall. "Yeah we should probably get going as well, I've got those extra lessons with sir tomorrow." Natasha said to the smoking man. "Yes indeed, Darkstar I want you to come along tomorrow as well." Stein said. Darkstar smiled at this, he was completely bored at home while she was at her training sessions and sleep wasn't an option. "_Nothing worse than a bored insomniac._" Darkstar thought. He didn't really need any training, Stein just wanted to observe his strange double-soul phenomenon further.

"Bye Jay! Christie!"Natasha said happily, hugging everyone in turn. "Goodnight professor." She said, actually giving him one as well. He seemed surprised by this, a small blush actually visible on his cheeks. "Er. . .goodnight everyone." He replied. "Ciao guys, see you at school." Michael said, dragging the semi unconscious Joey out the door. "Hehe. . .polkadots. . ." He mumbled.

"You seem awfully cheery tonight." Darkstar said. Smiling as they walked home, glad to see her so happy. "I just feel like everything is working out in my life at the moment, we're gonna find your dad ourselves if we have to." She said, giving him a dazzling smile and actually skipping. He chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean sis." He couldn't help but smile at her giddiness.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

**A/N: sweet,thanx for reading.**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Christie Heart- ****_Abnormally petite body with mostly mediocre muscle mass. Straight, light brown hair down to the upper back. Has scattering of freckles and clear green eyes. Fringe falls over half the face and is often used for covering the face in moments of shyness. _****(He makes himself sound so detached, it's kinda scary). ****_Wears loose clothes that covers most of the body and is both stylish and colourful, far outclasses the other girls in her year. _****(Real modest babe).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Just my own OC's.**

**A/N: well hello eviry-body!(Zoidburg voice). Please read, enjoy and review. Oh and thanx to everyone who already have, btw you viewers who keep looking but not reviewing please I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story as well. Thank you and good night.**

"Hmmm. . .interesting." Stein said, staring at Darkstar in what the weapon considered a very creepy manner. "Me or the wallpaper doc? Cause you're kinda making me feel like a window here." Darkstar said, fidgeting uncomfortably under the relentless scrutinizing gaze. "How are you feeling today? Emotionally." He asked the teenager. "Uhm fine I guess?" Darkstar answered uncertainly. "No, what emotions are you experiencing?" Stein asks as if it should have been obvious. "Oh well I'm. . .pretty happy today, I feel like I could do almost anything." Darkstar said, grinning while also looking a bit surprised at his own words. "I thought the one half looked more prominent today." Stein said, more to himself than Darkstar.

"Heh?" Darkstar asked, clear confusion showing on his face. "The one half of your soul, it's showing clearer today. It reminds me of your father's wavelength at your age, albeit somewhat tuned down. The confidence is there but thank Death the need to compete with a higher power isn't." Stein explained, laughing a bit at the memories of the blue haired meister who he had to basically carry through written exams but had to stop from sending everyone to the ER during the practicals. One of the strongest meisters who had ever graduated from the DWMA, without a doubt. He had also matured somewhat when he discovered that he would be the father of the boy in front of Stein, they shared a striking resemblance.

"Okay now you're just making me feel like I'm not even here. Are you having dissection fantasies of me!? Cause I think I'm coming down with some highly contagious form of. . .uhm. . .genital rash! So I would make a horrible subject!" Darkstar said, inwardly face palming at his stupidity. Stein would probably try and see if he could change Darkstar's weapon form into something resembling a toothpick. "No don't worry, since Jay was born my madness has. . .receded a little. Although I think I may have passed some onto him." His voice dripped with disgust for himself at these words, it was probably the closest thing to an emotional response Darkstar had ever seen from the professor. "He'll be fine sir, he's got his dad and friends." Those weren't just words of comfort from the weapon, they were a promise.

"Thank you Darkstar. . .your mesiter should st-" Stein was cut short by the sound of the telephone ringing. "Yes?" Stein asked lazily into the mouthpiece. "No sorry no news about him yet, still missing...but anyway. How are things over there?" Stein asked. "Hmmm ya don't say? That big eh?" Stein said after a while, a smile on his face surprisingly. "Well well, if he can beat little Keira, although I guess she's probably not that little anymore, then I would like to meet this Benjamin character at some point. Soul didn't freak out because his little girl got beat?" Stein laughed. "Hmmm so how's the job with the kishin organized crime ring going? We could use a bit of new blood around here, Spirit would also probably die of happiness if you came back. . .so that's a bonus." Stein replied, sounding much too serious about the comment. Darkstar could here loud laughing from the other side of the line. "Okay bye Maka, say hi to those scythes of yours for me." Stein said and placed the receiver down.

"Uhm where was I...? Oh yes your meister should probably stop training now but tell her to take the water home. You two will be resonating without a problem in no time." Stein said. "I can't believe all of us have still not met Maka and Soul's daughter. I mean our parents were best friends and you were their teacher, wait a second...professor...you're. So. OLD!" Darkstar shouted while pointing at Stein, laughing. "Do you WANT me to dissect you?" Stein asked while turning around, the light shining creepily off of his glasses. "_Hmmm that's odd, I almost missed him leaving. I'm slipping, maybe I _AM_ getting old..._" Stein thought to himself.

"What a strange kid." He said aloud, chuckling.

* * *

"I don't know sis. . .this is a higher mission than our ranking. I know you're a reaper and well I'm me," He grinned, "but this looks pretty dangerous." He said, getting a little serious as he saw the glint in her golden eyes. "I hate it when you get that look, I still flinch at the sight of woodpeckers since the last time. . ." He added staring into the distance as he flashed back to that day when- "come on let's go! I wanna go kill something!" She shouted, snapping him back to the present. "This should be interesting." Darkstar sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he followed the carnage left behind by the cranky reaper.

Their flight to Brazil took a few hours and Natasha's neck was stiff from falling asleep while reading up on any information she had about their target. There was frustratingly little on the subject though and her eagerness from yesterday had disappeared the moment their plane had left the runway, it was strange. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." Darkstar had said to her. "_Damn soul resonance._" She had thought to herself. Ever since they had started resonating more they had become even more attuned to each others emotions and moods. "Yeah I suddenly got the feeling that this wasn't such a good idea." She had replied honestly, knowing that lying was pointless, she had a horrible poker face. "So it wasn't just me then." He had stated. The rest of the flight they spent in silence.

They were staying in a busy little town for the duration of the mission, the people gave them suspicious looks as they walked past. They made their way to a small inn that seemed pretty rundown even by the rest of the town's standards. "_And that's saying something._" Darkstar thought as a donkey cart crawled across their path. "Why are we staying in this Death forsaken dump?" Natasha whined, she was used to their clean apartment and her dad's mansion. "It's inconspicuous, I don't know if you noticed but the people here aren't exactly lining up to make friends." He said, adjusting the strap of the small solitary bag he had brought with. Natasha didn't understand how he could fit everything in the small bag, he could be so neat with some things but a slob with others. She had watched in awe as he packed everything into the small bag the previous day and she had always thought she was OCD with some things. "To be honest I could care less what they think, we'll need tetanus shots if we stay here!" She shouted angrily before pulling her huge cases in after him.

"Okay everything packed away, now you can tell me what this thing is we're going after." Darkstar said. "Again? Weren't you listening when my dad explained it?" She asked, irritably. He remained silent, not wanting to reveal that he hadn't even been in the room while Kid had explained. He had snuck out and back in before the briefing was over. "Ugh. . .well there isn't much info anyway. Some of the townsfolk have gone missing, about 50 people over a period of 2 months. The people are saying its some creature with human-like features, but incredibly fast and strong with long claws and teeth. They have a local legend about something called a Wendigo, which feasts on the flesh and souls of men. My father however thinks it just someone who has been eating too many human souls and have begun to develop a kishin egg soul. "Fifty people in such a short time without any clear sightings, that's pretty strange." Natasha added.

"Wow. . .that was. . .so incredibly. . .BORING!" He shouted. "Why you. . .!" She screamed. Darkstar's face hit reaper hand, glass, a telephone post and tarmac. . .in that very painful order. "Natasha!? I'm sooooorrrrryyyyyy, can you come get me? I'm bleeding out on this lovely road. . .did you know tarmac kinda smells like a donkey's ass. . .haha. . .see what I did there. . .?" He said after a few moments, giggling deliriously before passing out after imaging that he was seeing his grandmother's reflection in the pool of blood. He had never seen one of his grandmothers his entire life so this was more than a little shock for him. "Idiot. . ." Natasha muttered before dragging him inside. "_Well at least he'll get some sleep this way._" She thought, smiling at the look on her weapon's face. He was missing a tooth. "That ought to cheer him up, maybe I was a bit too harsh. . . .naaaaahhhh!" She laughed to herself.

"Thanks Gamgam." He said as she lowered him onto the bed, obviously still delirious from blood loss. "_Oh that is black mailing gold._" She thought, stifling a giggle.

"Sleep well you lovable oath. We'll take you a dentist tomorrow." She said, closing the door.

**A/N: Nope.**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Jay Stein- ****_Tall and muscular, very little to non existant body fat. Very lightly blonde coloured hair, obviously from the mother. Bright green eyes, so far no corrective lenses needed. Eyesight also seems to be inherited by the mother. Distincite features now include three thin scares growing from the face down over the neck and torso._**

**_Don't forget cute! Anyway Jay mostly wears jeans and loose comfortable clothes. _****(Even though I constanly badger him to wear something that compliments his physique)****_. Also insists on wearing shoes with a stitch pattern on them._**

**_P.S. Is most definitely NOT cute!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my O.C's and not Soul Eater.**

**A/N: Yo everybody. I'd like to thank the latest additions to my very meager fanbase haha seems like I'm not ENTIRELY useless at this but don't keep quiet guys! R&R me I'd like to hear what you guys think of the edition high fives will be given.**

A week had gone by without a trace of the creature, even though people kept disappearing. In the end Kid sent Jay, Christie, Michael and Joey as well so that the team had soul perception and a little extra muscle at its disposal. "_If only I had worked on soul perception while I was younger. . ._" Natasha thought bitterly as her friends got off the plane, stretching and clicking limbs. Darkstar didn't mind the help, it meant less work for him after all. "Whatsup ya losers!?" He shouted happily, him and Jay's grins equally large.

"Not like you guys to struggle with a mission." Jay said, knowing this would irritate Natasha. They had always competed against each other and he smirked as she crossed her arms angrily. "Oh don't be pouty, its unflattering." Jay said laughing, he was in one of his moods again it seemed. "Can we just get going please." Christie said, giving Natasha an apologetic look. They arrived at the small town within half an hour, everyone complaining about the state of the building they would have to live in. "Oh its not so bad, in fact now that Stein's here even the cockroaches will probably keep their distance." Natasha said before walking inside. Jay's eyes glinted dangerously.

* * *

"I still can't sense anything." Jay complained, swatting an insect on his neck. They had been walking through the dense forest for half of the day. "Geez what was the point of sending you if you're only gonna be complaining the whole time?" Natasha said irritably. "Because you're too incompetent to do a simple mission remember?" He retorted flatly. "Hey mister ego will you shut up, you're the one who can't perceive the thing's soul properly." She said turning around, the argument had been escalating all day and the rest of the group stayed out of it. Only Darkstar was crazy enough to come between these two very dangerous meisters and he was scouting ahead, using his skills in stealth and tracking to see if he could find the target before the group alerted it to their presence.

"At least I CAN perceive souls, you consider yourself a reaper? Pathetic." He said totally avoid of emotion. This was going too far and Natasha advanced, her eyes burning with anger. Jay didn't back off, small green sparks forming around his hand. "Hey I think I found- what's going on?" Darkstar said, suddenly appearing above their heads where he was crouching on a branch. "Nothing. . .what did you find?" Natasha asked, still glaring daggers at Jay. "It looks like the entrance to an underground system of tunnels and caverns. I have no idea how big it is though, thought I would let you guys know before exploring further." Darkstar answered. "Well let's go check it out, but why is a cave so suspicious? I'm sure there are many throughout the jungle." Michael said from his spot next to Joey. "I found this in front of the entrance, there are also signs of a struggle and something being dragged inside." He replied, throwing something onto Joey's lap. "What's thi- Eeeek!" Joey screamed rather girlishly and jumping up, the very human hand hitting the ground with a sickening sound.

"Okay I believe we've found our targets lair, but who knows how large the network is down there." Christie said. "I believe we can help with that actually." Michael said, grinning. "Just lead the way."

Darkstar took them to the cave entrance, overgrown with vines and plants. The ground showed signs of a struggle, splashes of now dried blood everywhere. "By the directional dropping of the blood near the entrance I'd say someone came running out here before someone or something caught up with them. "Jay said, his analytical mind summing up what had happened. "Yes I noticed some things farther into the forest that suggested the same, I also believe the victim had a bad limp." Darkstar added, his tracking training kicking in. The rest acted as if this was all very true, even though the two may as well have been speaking algebra. "Wait so you're telling me someone ran OUT?" Joey asked. "Yes it is quite strange. . .you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay asked Darkstar. "Yeah. . .that he's keeping them alive." He answered darkly.

"That's super creepy." Christie said, moving closer to Jay. "Agreed, let's go kill the son of a bitch." Michael said as he transformed. "I'm interested to see how you two intend to find it." Jay said. Joey walked to the opening, lifting the hammer before hitting the wall with it. Large cracks formed before Joey rammed the head in deeply so only the shaft stuck out. "Okay? Now we have a place to hang our coats, big deal!" Darkstar shouted. "Just shut up and watch." Joey said, picking up a large rock. He struck the metal shaft with it, making a loud noise that rang down the tunnel into the darkness.

The group remained quiet. After what felt like forever but was actually not even 2 minutes Michael finally broke the silence. "Got it! Almost half a mile down and about 300 meters East! I would say there's about 11 people down there and something else I couldn't get a good read on. The system goes all the way under the town by the way." Michael explained. "Okay let's get going then!" Darkstar shouted as he ran right in, everyone following quickly. "Hey you assholes! Get me outta here!" Michael shouted angrily. Joey ran back into sight, he must have noticed his weapon was missing. "Sorry about that pal." He said apologetically. "Oh let's just catch up to them, I'll Cleaver-chop you later." He said as he was yanked loose. They ran after their friends into the dank darkness.

"We must be close, everyone into weapon form." Jay said. After a collective flash of light they all stood with their weapons in hand, Jay seemed irritated. "Nice time to turn into something new that I'm not used to, a boomerang of all things." He said to Christie. "Hey I can't control this ya know." She shot back, he knew she was pouting by the tone of her voice. "Oh well let's move on. The best teacher is experience after all." He said. The sound of faint voices came drifting up the slightly declining passageway as they made their way down. "Wow nice work man, you were basically spot on." Joey said, giving the hammer a pat. A sudden low noise, like a soft growl, came from the right. "Stop." Jay instructed. "Hammer time." Joey whispered, giggling. "What are you? Six years old?" Michael whispered back. "If you ladies would stay quiet I could greet our new guest." Natasha said, shifting to a defensive stance. "I think its gone actually, there's no soul in the immediate vicinity. Whatever it was, its fast and quiet." Jay said. He didn't mention that he had barely sensed it's soul when it was close either. They continued on.

Not far down they discovered a large cavern with about a dozen people in it. After freeing them from their bonds they told them how to get out and to run as fast as they could. When the sound of the survivors disappeared they split, one pair at each of the three entrances to the cavern. They didn't have to wait long before they heard that growl again but somehow from all three directions at once. "We did a lot of work to catch that dinner." A voice growled, more animal than human. "Did it say 'we'? I heard 'we'." Joey said, some panick in his voice. "Everyone move to the center, I can hear breathing from multiple sources. We've got more than one enemy here." Darkstar said from the blades. They all walked backwards and stood back to back in the center, each facing an entrance.

"Well this sucks donkey balls." Darkstar said. "We should have considered something like this, it actually explains a few things." Natasha added. "Oh you smell delicious. . ." A slightly different growl said, it sounded even less human than the first. "I don't understand why I couldn't sense them, it must be the cave or something." Jay said frustratedly. "I don't suppose one of you has a glow in the dark or 'conjure-Joey-a-new-pair-of-underwear' wavelength, cause now would be a good time to mention it." Joey said jokingly to lighten the grim situation. Suddenly something flew past Joey's head, striking one of the creatures who had sneaked in. It yelped and Christie's soul boomerang returned to Jay's hand. "Not bad sweetie, for someone who hasn't fought with a boomerang before. You're amazing." She coed to Jay. "Oh get a cavern you two, no one wants to hear that!" Natasha said. Joey made a retching noise. This distraction gave the creature an opening and it knocked Joey to the ground. Before the thing could hit him again Natasha sliced blindly at the source of the growling, getting lucky as her blade separated vertebrae.

"Wow that was close. Thanx." Joey said, standing up. In the midst of the scuffle another had got in but not undetected this time. The yelp of pain told Jay that he had hit something and the creature fell gasping for air, the bone in front of his windpipe broken. After a few minutes the creature fell silent. There was now only one left and the first had fallen without too much of a problem. "Hey wait, didn't you pack a flare Joey?" Michael asked. "A little light will not change your fate, I will kill all of you!" Their target howled. The voice was disgusting and sent shivers down Joey's spine as he searched for the flare he had forgotten about. "Found it!" He said, happy that he would soon be able to see properly. He lit it and threw it on the ground so it would illuminate as much as possible.

Suddenly they all wished it had remained dark as they saw their opponent. The thing was twice the size of the previous two.

**A/N: oooooooeeeehhh they be in trouble! Thanks for reading everybody.**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Joey Valentine- ****_Tall, thin but muscular. Overgrown auburn hair and light blue eyes. Features seem to be quite popular with members of the opposite sex (and with some of the same). Upperbody is much stronger than lower and this seems to have an affect on speed and agility._**

**_Joey might not be fasionably clothed but he does look good in his long jackets and jeans. He seems to prefer the colour green, unless his wearing his leather jacket of course.(_****Wow you are really going in detail here, glad to see the spirit of observation has found you) (uhm...yeah spirit of observation...). ****_Valentine always wears a jacket, never seen without one. Well he doesn't sleep in it of course...not that I know what he does when he sleeps...okay I'm done._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And now we get back to our heroes who were confronted with a terrible and ugly abomination of nature! Anyway if I don't post every friday like usual just write it down to my exams starting monday (shoot me now). I'll try sticking to me schedule, thanks for reading. Please review if you like or don't. Either way.**

"My brothers were stupid and careless, do not expect the same from me. "The thing growled, slobbering. They looked at the two creatures who already lay dead on the floor, pools of blood forming beneath them. Their faces had morphed to somewhere between human and animal, it was what Natasha imagined a werewolf would look like mid-transformation. The hands were big, the fingers elongated with sharp claws that could shred a big man into small pieces fairly quickly. The remaining one looked less human and was enormous in comparison to the others, its canines were obviously growing faster than his mouth could keep up with. "I'm much stronger, I won't be killed so easily." It taunted uncomfortably, as if the words were difficult to pronounce and hurt him.

"_Their eyes are strange, too yellow even for an animal_." Natasha thought. The creature circled them, observing while staying far enough so he could dodge any ranged attacks if Jay were to try. "This one's smarter." Jay said softly. "And uglier." Joey added, never taking his eyes off of the prowling monstrosity. Joey tightened his grip on the hammer and waited patiently for the right time, or that's what Michael thought he was doing. "Hammer time you rat bastard!" Joey shouted as he charged, it seemed Michael had been mistaken. Joey was incredibly fast for someone using such a large weapon, reaching the creature in a moment. Unfortunately their enemy was just as fast, but not burdened. It ducked and a stalagmite was blown to bits instead of its skull, Joey however quickly connected his knee to its snout. The creature seemed surprised, even if it was only for a moment and it countered by biting at the meister.

"Too slow!" Joey yelled, taunting the thing while he flipped backwards out of reach from the sharp teeth using Michael as a handhold. Natasha attacked while the creature was still occupied. It sensed her approach and could avoid its head being cut off but not its shoulder from receiving a deep cut. It swung backwards with its huge arm, hitting the reaper in the chest and sending her flying. Darkstar fell out of her hands as she flew farther, hitting the wall of the cavern. Her vision erupted into a sea of black dots as her head connected with the limestone. The sensing an opportunity to eliminate one of his enemies, the monster charged at Natasha. She was too dazed to defend herself. Darkstar, back in human form, ran to protect his meister but knew he was too far behind the running nightmare that would reach her first. Joey was also running to intercept the attack but even with his speed he wouldn't get there in time, the monster too fast and Natasha too far.

Natasha screamed as the claws ripped flesh and broke ribs. Natasha scream was nothing compared to Christie's though as she watched in horror while the blood of the boy she loved soaked the cavern floor. Jay was oddly silent as he saw his flesh part, it probably would have excited him if it didn't hurt so much. He quickly used their proximity to his advantage, shooting his wavelength into the monsters head. It yelped in pain before they both fell to the ground, unconscious. Christie ran to Jay, Darkstar to Natasha and Joey to their enemy. They heard a sickening crunch as the hammer connected, pounding the bones to dust and crushing cartilage.

As the body started unraveling, the two that had been killed earlier did the same. "That's strange, why are their souls only being released now?" Michael asked no one in particular, not that anyone was really listening. Natasha looked up just in time to see her enemy's corpse before it disappeared but something was different. Maybe she only imagined it but she could have sworn those eyes had been a bright yellow, not jet black. Before she could think of it further she was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in her chest and Christie's sobs. Her own pain was forgotten and she paled at the sight of the huge gouge marks the claws had left, they went down diagonally from Jay's left eye to the bottom right of his rib cage. He was losing a lot of blood. "Sis you okay? How's Jay, Christie?" Darkstar asked the two girls.

Natasha merely nodded her response but Christie was frantic. "His breathing's shallow, oh my Death he's lost so much blood." She said through the tears. "I'll take him with Beelzebub, he needs to get to a hospital." Natasha said, wincing slightly as she moved away from the wall. "No, you can barely move yourself." Joey and Darkstar said together. "Ignoring the weird mind reading, he's lost too much blood already and none of you can use Beelzebub, I HAVE to do it." She replied obstinately as she conjured her family skateboard. "I said NO." Darkstar commanded, grabbing the board. "Bro I have to! He's like this because of me! Please just let me do this!" She yelled and a few sobs escaped as her guilt pressed down on her. She painfully pushed past Darkstar and picked Jay up. Climbing on the board ,she started towards the exit. "Be careful!" Darkstar said, grabbing her shoulder and giving her a worried look. He still didn't think this was a good idea. Natasha nodded and sped off. "Well don't just stand there, grab a soul so we can head back!" He said, turning back to the rest of the group.

"Well that was a successful test, I'm pleased." The tall woman said, watching the teenagers through the eyes of the bee she had sent in after them. She stood up and brushed some leaves off of her clothes, the black and yellow striped material glistening brightly in the sunlight. "I can control them now without inhibiting their fighting ability... their souls were connected as well. If only they had been mentally connected, those kids would probably have died down there." She continued saying. "I'm sure you of all people can figure it out...Lady bee-anca." The skinny man said, bowing low. "I know." she said laughing, her bright yellow eyes shining brightly.

* * *

"How is he!?" Christie shouted as she burst through the white double doors, causing the hospital waiting room to fall silent. "We're here to see two patients, Jay Stein and Natasha Grim." Michael said, seeing as Christie and Darkstar looked ready to break down the hospital in search of their partners. "I'm over here guys, I'll take you to Jay's room." Natasha said, coming through a door to their left. She was sitting next to his bed when she lightly felt Darkstar's soul before hearing the banging door and Christie yelling. She had bandages on a few places and some cuts on her face. She had broken at least three ribs and received a mild concussion, luckily Reapers heal fast so she would be fine in a week or two. They quickly followed her down the hall, Joey had gone in search of a bathroom somewhere and Christie was fidgety. Amazingly they found Jay awake, reading the medical report on his injuries which HAD been securely locked in a cabinet on the wall. "I would have preferred a different, stronger painkiller. . ." He muttered, not seeing them standing in the doorway. Next moment he was being strangled in a hug by a very stressed out and happy Christie, who then started inspecting his face and limbs.

"Hey babe relax I'm fine!" Jay said, gasping for air. "I was so worried! You were losing so much. . .oh Death, Jay. . .your face. . ." Christie said, putting her hand over her mouth and tears springing into her eyes once again. "I think they make me look tough." Jay said, chuckling as he touched the four lines of stitches running down his face. "They were shallow enough that only a few stitches were necessary, my chest is another story altogether though." He added, showing the sea of already blood stained bandages covering his chest and neck. "Oh, looks like I'll need my fourth change of dressings in about. . .15 minutes." He said, checking the report. "Hey come on guys, who died?" He asked his silent friends. Michael and Darkstar had only been waiting for Christie and took this as their invitation to start talking to their apparently morphine tolerant friend, Natasha remained back. A few minutes passed before she said anything. "I'm sorry. . ." She whispered quietly, her head hanging low and a tear dropping from her cheek. "You say something Reapergirl?" Jay asked jokingly as he thought of all their stupid fighting the past few days. "You're in here because of me. . .I'm so sorry Jay." She said a bit louder and the tears started flowing freely.

"Hey hey woah stop right there, you didn't ask me to jump in front of that thing. That was my decision, not my best one I suppose but I don't regret it haha. I wanted to protect my friend and I would appreciate it if she would say thanks instead of sorry." He replied in a way that was both serious and full of humor. "Hehe. . .thanks Jay." She came over and very gently hugged him so as not to disturb his wounds. "Can you guys turn off the lights and turn around while I get dressed? I hate these stupid gowns." He said after she stepped away. They obliged and turned away so he could slowly struggle into some clothes. No one heard the door open as Joey came in and Jay couldn't see him either, his head stuck in the shirt he was wrestling with.

Joey couldn't see a thing, so when the stitched up face of Jay suddenly appeared in front of his own he let loose the second somewhat girly scream of the day. This was closely followed with a dull metallic clang and a thud, Joey had grabbed a bedpan and whacked the unsuspecting Jay with it. This made them all spin around and they were shocked at the sight. Jay was out cold on the floor and Joey was standing with the bedpan, horrified as he realized what he had done. "Uh oh. . ." He said.

Needless to say Christie made sure that Jay wasn't the only one occupying a hospital bed that night.

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Appearances:**

**Michael Cleaver- ****_Tall, somewhat broad male with short-cropped mouse-ish hair and gray eyes. Biggest muscle mass in the group. The consensus is neutral, that he cannot be classified as attractive or unattractive. Personal opinion leans to unattractive._**

**_Michael dresses quite normally, the only thing that stands out is his love for funny and sometimes weird t-shirt designs. That's very mean by the way, he's not...unattractive, maybe facially challenged would be better? (_****Just kidding if you ever read this Cleaver, you really aren't that bad hehe)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. TT_TT**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Review that shit!...please o_o**

"Ouch! Be gentle babe." Jay said, wincing as Christie cleaned his wounds. "Cause I bruise easily." Joey sang mockingly at Jay, who responded by throwing a lamp at him. Jay was a pretty good shot to say the least and Darkstar laughed as he saw through the window how Joey fell over backwards, dropping the box he was holding. "Nice going, make fun of the half psychopathic long-ranged meister who's in pain." Michael said exasperatedly, picking up the box and stepping over his dazed partner. "Dude, seriously? How are you carrying like ten boxes at a time? Never mind making it up two flights of stairs with them?" Natasha asked the hammer, amazed at the moving mountain of cardboard. "My name might be Cleaver, but the Mjolnir blood flows strongly through these veins. My aunt is a death scythe after all." He answered, laughing.

"I like to think of him as a sonar on steroids." Joey said as he sat up straight, a little bit of blood trickling out of his nose, only to be knocked down again. The Cleaver-chop was pretty painful, no one wants a sledgehammer hand hitting their heads after all. "Well that's all of the boxes." Darkstar said as he walked in, almost not noticing the bleeding Joey so used to it he was. "Thanks for all the help guys, really appreciate it." Christie said as she dressed the deep cuts. "The least we could do man, you took one for the team not even a week ago." Natasha said. She still felt guilty. "Pfffft cause that's a good reason to allow your friends to do all your moving." He said sarcastically, shooting a look at Christie who had threatened him with castration if he dared to work while in his condition. She killed the look by pulling closer the box labeled 'knives and kitchen utilities'.

"You guys are assholes." Joey said before grabbing an ice-pack out of the freezer they had brought yesterday. "You're the one insulting everyone." Darkstar replied, throwing everyone a soda. "Yo Stein you up for a little one on one Halo later? Bet I'll kick your ass six days to Sunday. "He asked as he tossed the last can to Jay. "Yeah you wish pocketknife." Jay said, smiling because Darkstar hated that nickname. "Oh now its on monster bait!" Darkstar yelled, Jay could almost imagine him with giant anime veins pulsing on his forehead. "Care to make it interesting then?" Jay asked, grinning. "Oh no." Christie and Natasha said simultaneously. "I propose a punishment for the loser. Anything the winner can think of, that are in bounds of course." He explained. "Hell yeah! Let's do it!" Darkstar shouted. "I'll set up the TV, you go get more drinks, snacks and your virtual coffin. Cause I'ma pound you into the ground!" Jay said, the rest of the group inwardly sweat-dropped at the two morons shouting at each other, not even a foot apart. Christie and Natasha gave each other a look that said "this won't end well" before sitting down to watch the spectacle.

An hour in and Darkstar was in the lead with two points, needing only one more to win and he was feeling pretty confident. But he had forgotten who he was playing against, because it isn't over until its over with Jay and Halo. Darkstar almost threw the controller in frustration as Jay tied up the score with the last few rounds of his sniper rifle. "Oooooh! I just went gangsta grunt on yo ass!" Jay yelled as Darkstar respawned. "Well I'ma make a Covenant carpet outta you!" Came his reply. Suddenly they appeared in each others' screens and then did what any Halo player would have, plasma grenaded the shit out of one another. The game ended in a tie, making both of them losers as per agreed before hand. "Damn it! You ass!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Eugh this is gonna be bad, but we can't give each other one because that will influence the second punishment." Jay said. The rest of the team all started giggling evilly, a malicious look in their eyes. "_Oh joy. . .this is gonna suck big time_." Darkstar thought to himself. "We'll just have to pick out your punishments. . .hehe." They said together creepily. "Told you the punishment thing was a bad idea." Jay said, moving away from the four creepy teenagers he called his friends. "Bullshit! It was your idea in the first place!" Darkstar yelled angrily. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Joey said and then joined the discussion on what the punishments would be.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Darkstar asked, pulling a disgusted face. He had never seen anything so barf inducing in all his life. "Oh don't look like you've seen Excalibur." Natasha said, laughing at the look on his face. "Can't I rather rob a bank or jump off a building? I'll even clean that weird moving green stuff behind the couch in Joey's room, just not this! Don't leave me here with these horrible freaks of nature!" Darkstar begged, getting on his knees. "Geez you just have to babysit a few babies. . .but then again you're one yourself." Christie said as she entered the colorful room, another baby in her arms. "I think this one needs a change, unfortunately we can't stay to see you struggle with that. We've gotta go give Jay his punishment as well." Natasha laughed as Darkstar turned a darker shade of green. As they walked out they just caught Darkstar's words, "Oh Death! What do you even eat to make something that color!? Did that thing just move!?", coming down the hall. They were laughing all the way out of the building.

"You're kidding right?" Jay asked. "Nope." Came their reply. "And I thought I was the sadist. . .must be rubbing off on you guys." He said gloomily, staring at the loathsome building. "Well what are we waiting for? Shall we head in?" Natasha asked. "No let's wait just a little while longer, I'm sure some of them will die out if we give 'em some time." Jay said, earning a punch from Christie. "You can be such an asshole sometimes, you can't talk about the elderly dying in such a casual manner! That's a serious problem." She said, hitting him again. "I don't really see it as a problem, they're getting less after all." He answered with a slight shrug. "You know I don't like old people." He added in response to Christie's shocked expression. "Says the guy who's dad has had gray hair since he was born?" Natasha asked. "It's not gray it's silver!" He replied indignantly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, now get in there and help the elderly!" She said, shoving him towards the home. "I hate you guys so much right now." He whispered to himself before heading in.

* * *

"Are you guys training? During the weekend?" Natasha asked, shocked as to see the tall meister with the hammer in his hands as she and Christie made their way home. "We were bored." Michael answered, his face flashing across the dark metal. The ground around them was littered with shallow craters and pieces of wood that used to be training dummies, only one of said dummies was still intact. "Okay let's resonate for the last one." Joey said and Natasha could very lightly see his soul now, she really needed to work on her perception skills. The hammer grew substantially and glowed brightly. "Impact mode!" Joey yelled, shattering the glow to once again reveal the black metal of the now huge hammer. Joey jumped and Christie fell down as the impact caused the ground to shake, a huge crater now occupying where the dummy used to stand. "I see where the name comes from." Natasha laughed as she helped Christie up.

"Yeah I should probably not train so close to buildings. . ." Joey said, embarrassed as a crack appeared in the wall. Christie and Natasha were honestly surprised at how good the two seemed to be, they had always been the goofballs of the group. "Glad to see you training seriously once every now and again." Natasha said to the seemingly offended partners. "What are you talking about? We train way more than you guys do." Michael said indignantly. "Where do you think we are every weekend while you guys are relaxing?" Joey asked. "What!? We thought you guys were too lazy to join us! You're telling me you train every weekend?" Christie asked, mouth agape. "You'll trip over that if you're not careful, seriously why are you guys so surprised?" Joey asked. "Well its just. . .you guys always seem so. . .unfocused. We didn't think you two took anything seriously. . ." Natasha said, ashamed at her quick judgment of her latest friends. Joey and Michael quickly packed up so they could all walk back together.

They all, minus the Star and the Stein, went to eat lunch and play some less serious Halo while the punishments were being completed. At six o'clock Joey and Michael went to go tell the two very irritated and somewhat damaged teenagers that they could come home. "You guys are gonna love this." Joey said, snickering as he entered the apartment. "Oh. My. Death. . ." Natasha said as Darkstar and Stein followed after Joey, her mouth dropping before she started laughing loudly. The guys looked terrible. Darkstar had a shirt full of colorful body excretions and a big bump on his forehead. Jay had what appeared to be dentures super glued to his cheek and a blank stare of horror on his face, his left eye twitching slightly. "Wh-what happened!?" Christie said in between giggles.

"So many of them, they had me surrounded. . .but I wasn't gonna let up see. I would take down as many Nazi bastards as I could before I died." Jay suddenly said, still staring into space before jumping behind the couch and firing what was most likely an imaginary automated weapon. "Uhm okaaaaayyyy. . .we've lost him. How was the babysitting?" Natasha asked her weapon. "Ugh I had no idea babies could move so fast, I mean come on! They're fat and they crawl around! I also never knew that anything that came out of someone could be purple or yellow, nevermind at the same time out of the same body. Oh and I might have discovered a great meister in the making." Darkstar explained but before she could respond they heard a loud clang from the direction of the door. They spun around to see Michael standing over Jay, a look of shock on his face and his hand still a hammer. Turns out Jay had prepared an ambush for the next Nazi scum who dared to enter the apartment. "Sorry. . ." Michael said to Christie.

She sighed loudly before replying. "Its okay. . . I'll fix him up." She took Jay by the foot and dragged him over to the couch. "I'm guessing one too many war stories." Darkstar said. "Did you guys really make him babysit old people? Wow that's cruel, I thought my punishment was bad." He added. "I thought you hated babies more?" Natasha asked. "Pfffft what do you think old people are? Well they can talk as well, which is worse." Darksatr explained. "My Death you two are a bunch of assholes." Christie said.

"Hey you talk again when you have dentures stuck to your-" But he was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello this is Natasha speaking.", "Oh hey dad what's up?", "What!? Really!? And Keira?", "ahhhw was hoping to finally meet her, oh well I guess. Thanx for letting me know. Love you too." Natasha said, putting down the phone. "Wait, your dad, the great and powerdul Reaper... Just called you on a landline?" Joey asked. "He doesn't like using the mirror so much, he says he can only take so much unsymmetrical stripes in a day. He called to say Maka and Soul are coming for a visit!" She said excitedly.

"Hell yeah! That's awesome, wait so no Keira?" Darkstar asked, dissapointed. "Nope, unfortunately not. Sucks ass right?" Natasha replied. "Woah woah woah wait. We talking Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans here?" Michael asked. "One and the same, why?" Christie asked. "You guys know them!?" Joey asked enthusiastically. "Hellllooooo, Lord Death's daughter over here remember? Besides, our parents are all good friends." Natasha said.

"I get to meet Soul Eater Evans!" Michael shouted. "I get to meet Maka Albarn!" Joey also shouted. "Oh great... Fanboys." Jay mumbled.

"Well atleast they'll be welcomed warmly." Natasha said, sweatdropping. "A little too warmly I think."

**A/N: Goofballs.0_o **

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Physical characteristics and abilities:**

**Natasha Grim- ****_First known female Reaper in generations (there are disputes about if there were Reapers before the present Lord Death's father). She appears to have "the lines of Sanzu" although they run vertically down. The abilities she has gained from her meister mother are unknown, but it does seem that the human genes dominated the Reaper genes more than was expected. Has trained with several weapons, although not as thoroughly as with dual blades. Do not know if the use of dual weapons is because of close friendship with Darkstar or hereditary from her father. Further study is needed._**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there folks! Hope your all enjoying a wonderful day/night and that your lives are awesome! Heaven knows mine sucks...fml I hate exams (-_-) please r&r. I'd really appreciate it.**

"We're finally done." Natasha said, brushing her hands clean on her jeans. "Yup, we all officially live in the same building now." Joey said, moving the couch a little to the right. "And Jay's finally back to normal, who would have thought some old coot's war stories would make him that weird." Christie mused, falling down in exhaustion. "Oh believe me he doesn't need any help with being weird." Darkstar commented. "Where is said weirdo by the way?" Michael asked, noticing the young Stein's absence. "Spending time with his oh so precious stitches most likely, they're coming out soon." Christie said, everyone but Darkstar laughing. "Looks like that's a running theme these days, loss. . ." He said darkly. The room went quiet as they all remembered that tomorrow would make it two months since Blackstar's disappearance.

"Uhm. . .well I was gonna make some bogus excuse to get outta this awkward silence but I couldn't think of anything. . .so we'll just be going. See you guys later!" Joey yelled as he ran out the silent room. "Really tactful you moron. . ." Michael muttered under his breath. "Ciao guys." He added. "Yeah we should probably go as well, I need to talk to you about something." Natasha said to Darkstar. "See. . .you." Christie said, the door closing before the last word was out. "Hey what's the rush!?" Darkstar asked as he was dragged towards the stairs leading to their apartment. "I have to tell you something important. . .about your dad." She said, but he stopped at these words and looked at her in surprise and expectation. "What about him sis?" He asked, they still had half a flight left but he seemed unable to wait. "I swore I wouldn't tell you. . .but screw it. I know where your dad was when he went missing." She said, showing little regard for her father's orders.

"What!? How!? When!? Tell me." Darkstar asked rather loudly. "Shhh! I'm not even supposed to know this but I saw it in one of my dad's files, he caught me and made me promise not to tell you. I've known for a few days. . ." She answered guiltily. "What!? You promised Stripes? Then why are you telling me? You could get in trouble." Darkstar said confused. "Cause I wanna go find my crazy uncle Black*star just as much as you do." She answered, grinning hugely. "Sis. . .I don't know what to. . .thank you!" He said, giving her a bone crushing hug. "Lungs. . .! Can't. . .breathe!" She huffed out. Darkstar released her before running up the stairs. "We leave as soon as possible!" He called back. "You lovable oath." She said to no one, laughing softly at his excitement before following him up. Neither of them had noticed Jay standing silently in a doorway, hidden from view.

* * *

"Okay that's everything, you done too?" Natasha asked, zipping up what she considered a VERY small bag. "I've been packed since yesterday." Darkstar said, fidgeting excitedly. "Alright then, I've made plausible excuses for school and so on, let's head out." she said. They quickly made their way outside into the dark, cold morning air. After they made the short trip to Death City International, they quickly boarded a plane that would take them to their desired destination. "Okay we have some time for me to tell you a bit about our...mission." Natasha said once the green seat belt release button flashed on. "My dad said your father was on a mission, hunting a witch that had been killing people in the area. Your dad went weaponless because this was a fairly young and inexperienced witch, judging from the sloppy killings. Two days after he started investigating he went missing, the prime suspect is obviously our young witch." Natasha explained.

"Stubborn asshole." Darkstar said through clenched teeth. He was referring to his father who refused to use a weapon unless absolutely necessary, it had been this way ever since his mother had died in action. The next few hours were mostly spent in silence, broken only now and then with idle chit-chat or orders for food and drinks. It was warm and stuffy in the Northern regions of Africa this time of year and that said something seeing as they just came from a scorching desert. "Okay let's go look for a good place to stay, we don't know how long we'll be here so might as well be comfortable." Natasha said, walking onto the burning asphalt. "I'm gonna start asking around, I'll see you in an hour or two." Darkstar said, quickly making his way to the small gate in the runway's fence. "How could you if we don't know where that's even gonna be!?" She yelled angrily after him.

"Details, details. See ya later!" He shouted in response, giving her a small wave over his shoulder. "But. . .idiot!" She growled softly. "Hmph. . .guess I might as well enjoy a few Darkstar-free hours while I can, its gonna be a long trip." She said, still fuming. She wasn't being her usual cautious self and neglected to notice someone following her, this was hostile territory after all. The tall man grinned as he kept the young Reaper in view, playing with the syringe in his pocket. "Bzzzz..." He said softly.

"Oh, okay. . .thanks anyway gramps." Darkstar said to a man that probably wasn't even in his thirties yet. It felt as if he'd asked a million people if they had seen his dad. After looking at the photo for a second or two, they all answered that they had no idea who the man was. Darkstar didn't like this town, the people were just TOO nice and there were way too many flowers for normality's sake. Something else bothered him, he couldn't place it but he could swear he was being watched. He suspected someone was following him, he noticed a mile back that the same man was appearing in all the shops he was and never bought anything. "Pffft amateur." Darkstar snorted quietly as the man slipped into view again. Darkstar went down the next alleyway and hid behind a dumpster nearest the entrance.

The man followed quickly but stopped when he was met with a seemingly empty alley. A blade appeared suddenly at his throat and after his initial confusion he smiled darkly at his mistake. "I don't really care who you are but tell me why you were tailing me before I gut you like a fish." Darkstar hissed, a tone to his voice that was far too dangerous for someone so young. "Come to save daddy eh? Silly child. . .will you break down as quickly as he did?" The man taunted before Darkstar heard a tiny cracking noise. The man fell to the ground, clutching at his swelling throat. He was dead in seconds. "Dammit Darkstar, you obviously didn't learn your lesson in Russia. . .always check the dental work!" He scolded himself as he searched the man for any clues. Suddenly he shot up straight as he looked at the photo he liberated. He now knew he wasn't the only one being followed. He had to get back to her.

"Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Darkstar said angrily to himself, hitting himself repeatedly against his temple. "_You ran off. . .now she's in danger and you don't have a clue where she is_." He thought, panicking at the idea of what might happen to his best friend and meister. The poster almost went unnoticed as he ran past but quickly backtracked as it registered. He knew she would like the idea of staying in a brand new hotel with some luxuries. "_Thank Death for scented towels!_" He thought as he scanned the horizon before running in the direction of the tall building. He arrived very quickly, his lungs aching for air as he stopped for a second. After threatening the room number out of the desk clerk he ran up the stairs to the third floor. He heard a girlish scream from within and his heart sank. . .

"Death dammit! Did I learn nothing from the soviet trip!? Hmph. . .pansy." Natasha scolded herself, dropping the dying man. "I'm. . . so. . . glad. . . you're okay. I think I'm having. . . a heart attack." Darkstar wheezed, his lungs on fire. "Yeah the joker's been following me for a while, guessing the same with you?" She asked. He merely nodded and flicked the photo to her, still recovering from his few-miles sprint. "So they've been following us the moment we landed." She said, brow furrowing. "Nope, look at the name on that van thing. . .the picture was taken in Death City International." He said, his insides returning to their normal not on fire self. Before Natasha could properly respond to the revelation they heard a sound from the other side of the door. Darkstar quickly picked up a lamp and went to stand next to the closed entrance.

They could hear scuffles and whispers coming from the other side. Darkstar gripped the doorknob, ready to attack the first scumbag to enter their room. The whispers drew nearer and Natasha thought the voices seemed oddly familiar, so she racked her brain until realizing who it was. "Wait, Darkstar-" The door was wrenched open and pieces of lamp accompanied a loud thump throughout the room, "-don't. . ." She sighed out as Jay fell to the floor. "Why do you people hate me. . .?" Jay mumbled before losing consciousness. "Ugh! I told him to knock but noooooooo 'I wanna pick the lock babe'." Christie said angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose. Joey flashed Michael a look that said "at least it wasn't us this time" and then quietly fist bumped behind the fuming weapon. "What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Darkstar asked, stunned at his friend's sudden appearance. "We thought you might need some backup." Jay said to the carpet, with what appeared to be a second head growing out the back of his skull." Jay overheard your discussion the other night." Christie answered before Natasha could ask.

"We figured you could use some extra muscle." Michael added. "And some comedic relief!"Joey added, giving them a huge grin. Natasha's heart swelled at the sight of her friends, here to help even though Jay was the only one of them who even knew Blackstar personally. Her gratitude was nothing compared to Darkstar and he found himself giving them the rare grin his father had used to win his mother's affections. "Thanks guys. . ." Darkstar said,looking at his friends (Joey picking his nose, not knowing someone was watching and accidently flicked something in Christie's hair). Darkstar laughed inwardly at Joey's wide stretched eyes as he saw where the thing had landed. He stealthily tried removing it from behind her only to be met with the fist of an angry Christie who thought he was trying to sneak a peek down her blouse.

Michael, Darkstar and Natasha laughed loudly as Joey sank to the floor with a pained expression. He was gonna need an ice pack for the pain between his thighs. "Ouch someone's gonna be walking funny tomorrow." Michael chuckled.

"_We can find him. . .together._" Darkstar thought, happy to see these weird people he called his friends. He knew they had his back, even Michael and Joey who he barely knew. "What are you whining about Valentine, she probably missed you anyway." Darkstar laughed out. "Shut up pocketknife..." Joey said through clenched teeth as he hobbled to the couch. "Serves you right you pervert." Christie said, still angry. "I wasn't doing... oeh ah ah aaahhh... anything." He replied as he gingerly placed a pack of frozen vegetables, that Darkstar had tossed to him, on his aching lap. "It's not right to aim there you know. It's a cheap shot on a guy." He added. "Oh really? Good thing you aren't a real guy then." She said irritably. "Hey you wanna go lady!" Joey said, jumping up. He quickly sat back down and reapplied the vegetables. "Maybe later." He said with pain. They continued arguing, the rest merely laughing as they observed.

"_I hope we all survive each other long enough to find Darkstar's dad_." Michael thought with a weary sigh. They would start their search the next day.

**A/N: Good thing they're still pretty young otherwise it could have gotten quite awkward with Jay and Christie together in a hotel without adult supervision...**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Physical characteristics and abilities:**

**Joey Valentine- ****_Valentine has shown that he is not incompetent on the battlefield (surprisingly). He seems at home with melee weaponry and quickly learned to fight with his new partner. Although he is the slowest of the meisters in the team he still shows remarkable speed for someone using such a heavy weapon. Has not shown any remarkable abilities besides that he can create and maintain a very stable and strong resonance for an impressive amount of time. Further study not yet needed._**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! My exams just ended so I'm relaxing for the first time in like a month. Well here's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy and remember to review! Or I'll stare at you awkwardly O_O**

"I've checked the local newspapers of the last two months and it seems both the men that were following you went missing within days of one another, they are only two of many that have disappeared similarly." Jay said as he dropped onto the large couch, laying his head on Christie's lap. She was half asleep and didn't even notice. Michael's head made an audible thump as he fell asleep at the small table, still mumbling along the lines of what he'd been reading. Natasha was trying to keep her eyes open and find possible links between the victims, a losing battle. They were all exhausted. All except Darkstar, who was pacing the lenght of the room continuously as he tried to absorb all the info they had concerning his father's disappearance. "Come on guys, why do you all look so dead? We've barely started! At least Joey's still with me." He said in exasperation, seeing Joey with his head in the fridge. "He's been standing in the fridge for twenty minutes. . .he's using that head of lettuce as a pillow." Natasha said over her shoulder, slurring as she talked.

"Oh. . ." Darkstar replied dispondedly. He couldn't understand how they were all out cold, he had gone longer than two days without sleep before and he never looked liked this. Then again he was an insomniac that could rival Stein, apparently the young Jay didn't have his father's aptitude for sleep deprivation. Darkstar turned to look at his childhood friend, scowling deeply and shaking in his sleep. "_Probably another weird nightmare, I think the Madness affects him more than he let's on_." He thought to himself. He continued his incessant pacing, only stopping occasionally to look something up or read a page. He reread the reports of the men that had been following them, something about them bugged him. He tried to remember everything from the alley, closing his eyes in concentration. When they opened again the room was bathed in sunlight and he cursed himself for falling asleep. For once though, sleep had been his ally, bringing the memory of the alley back in the form of a dream. "Those eyes. . ." He whispered.

He shot up and quickly grabbed the syringe they took from the body of Natasha's pursuer, the bright yellow liquid sparkling within. The man's eyes were the same unnatural shade of yellow but...the report described him with blue eyes. "Noticed the eyes eh? Thought I was going crazy." Natasha said calmly from behind, making Darkstar jump and fall onto a sleeping Jay. The next moment Darkstar was plastered to the ceiling in a blaze of crackling green. "Uhm...my bad." Jay said, smirking sleepily in amusement at the azure boy above him. After removing the blade he had involuntarily formed from the ceiling he jumped down to discuss what he had discovered. "Jay! You're the metaphorical Spock of our little Enterprise. Can someone's eye color change overnight? Can it even be changed?" He asked excitedly. Jay still looked groggy but this was his element.

"There are laser surgeries that can destroy pigments in the irises but it takes two to three weeks before the melanin becomes exposed. They can also be changed using dyes or contact lenses, these work immediately or very soon. Why do you ask?" Jay questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "_No good, he's been missing for more than a month_." Darkstar thought. "How about the colors it can be changed to?" Was his next question. "Well thus far only blue with surgery, seeing as it's the base of all eye colors. The dye and contact lenses can of course create a high range of colours but they are not a permanent, fixed change." Jay answered again. "And if that person dies there's no way their eyes could change back without removing the contacts?" Natasha asked, surprising them both a little. "Nope" was his only reply. "The creature in South America...its eyes turned from yellow to black after it died." She explained, seeing the questioning look on her weapon's face. "What about magic then?" He asked Jay. "I've heard mind controlling magic can have physical effects on the victim, but its not supposed to be this long lasting."Jay said, pointing to the pictures of the victims. "I'm just assuming they had strange eyes." He said, almost as a question.

"Yes indeed mr. Romulan. Well what do you make of this?" Darkstar asked, throwing Jay the syringe. "Hmmm. . .if I didn't know better I'd have said this was made from pheromones. You know like insect colonies use to distinguish queens and such. There are also traces of a soul, touched by magic. . .a witches soul." Jay said after a long period of scrutinizing the vial intently. At the mention of a witch Darkstar's frustrations finally burst through in the form of mindless rage. Darkstar's eyes flashed dangerously with what Natasha could have sworn was a glint of red. He sent a chair flying to its doom through the window and kicked straight through the small hotel television, his teeth grinding in anger. He shouted profanities at the unknown witch, his hot-headed and reckless father, the secretive Kidd and even his deceased mother. He followed the chair's path out the window before anyone could stop and calm him down. The others, woken by the commotion, appeared in the doorway to their rooms with bewildered looks. Joey still looked asleep but had a long lamp in his hands to defend himself with non the less. "Shouldn't have mentioned the witch, huh?" Jay asked calmly. Natasha merely sighed, worried for her angered weapon. "Nope..." She finally answered.

* * *

Darkstar had been scouring the city, searching for a yellow-eyed bastard to take his rage out on and get some answers. After a few hours and the fifth person who almost got impaled because of the sun glinting off their eyes he finally found one. The fact that it was an innocent man, not in control of himself, seemed to escape Darkstar's mind. He forced information out of the leering man with his evil eyes. The man didn't survive the...interrogation. Somewhat calmer and with a lead Darkstar made his way back to the hotel room. It contained no one but a lonesome Christie. "Where is everyone?" He asked upon seeing her sitting at the table. "Darkstar! Out looking for you ya dolt!" She replied in agitation, but relief soon flooded her face.

"When did they go?" He asked. "They're actually supposed to have been back by-ahh speak of the devil." She said, stopping short as the gang filed into the room. "I swear to Death if you've been back for long while we searched for your sorry ass I will be forced to kill myself and then you." Michael said, locking the door with more force then necessary. "You can kill me all you want after the mission, we have new info." Darkstar replied, his grin a contrast to the grim manner of just how he came across this information. "The witch is called Bee-anca, pffft obviously, he also said she was his undying queen and that his lips were sealed." Darkstar smiled darkly. "So much for that...I know where she is and apparently my dad's alive." He continued.

A cheer erupted from everyone, except the striped Reaper, happy that their mission would be done with soon. Darkstar remained quiet. "That's not all, is it?" Natasha asked, interrupting the celebrations. "After I described my dad he...referred to him as 'the commander'." Darkstar answered. "Wait whaaaat!? You're kidding right?" Joey asked, taken by surprise. "Nope, mind control. Explains why he never returned or sent some sort of message, he didn't want to." Darkstar said through clenched teeth. "Well this definitely complicates things...but the objective remains the same. Kill the witch, get your dad." Michael piped in. Darkstar chuckled darkly. "You don't know my dad...the only advantage we'll have is that he luckily doesn't have a weapon, but it still leaves us on the wrong end of the fight. Numbers aren't that big a factor for him." He explained.

"Will you be able to do it though?" Jay asked, voice devoid of emotion. He knew it must have crossed his still silent friend's mind. "Darkstar! Will you be able to do it? If the team's survival is at stake?." Jay asked, more forceful this time. The rest of the group was unsure of what he was talking about.

"...Yes. If it comes to it...I'll kill him." He answered, clenching his fists. "It won't come to that-" Natasha started but was cut off by Darkstar. "How do you know that!? It's my DAD! You know how dangerous he is! He used to be an equal match for yours in terms of strength and if I have to I'll-". "Just shut up! I know its dangerous but I won't let YOU kill him...I'll do it if it comes to it...just not you." Natasha said, interrupting him right back. Darkstar was stunned, he didn't know what to say, which was a first. "I...d-don't know-." He started before being interrupted again, this time with a hug.

"It's okay...no thanks necessary bro...we got your back." She said into his chest. The others nodded approvingly at these words, smiling at the stupid look on Darkstar's face. He pulled her closer to him and hid his silent tears with her hair. "You guys...are the best." He choked out. "I know, it's a gift. Oh...yeah these other guys are okay too I guess." Joey said with a grin. Everyone laughed and Michael lightly punched him on the arm. Darkstar was saddened when the hug ended but he shook his head clear before they joined the others.

They decided that such a lead was a good reason to celebrate and they had another late night. A plan could always be formed later.

**A/N: O_O...**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Physical characteristics and abilities:**

**Jay Stein- ****_Jay is very similar to his father, the renowned Professor Franken Stein. This is because the Prof. chose a mother whose genes would theoretically be almost completely dominated by Stein's. This is the reason why Jay's soul is exactly like his father's. It has yet to be seen if this also gave him the susceptibility to Madness. Jay excels at the use of long range weapons and can turn almost anything into a projectile. Can fight with light melee weaponry as precaution. Further study required on the effects of Madness. _****(I don't know how you can refer to yourself in the third person, its kinda weird and creepy.) (I can't make notes on me with personal pronouns babe, this is SCIENCE!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14...I'm surprised my friend hasn't killed me yet. He's still angry that Tsubaki is no longer with us. He takes it very personally haha I'm SORRY okay! I just taught it should be more about the OC's in my story. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

"Come in Stitch team. . .this is Deathstar, we are in position." Natasha's voice crackled over the two-way. "Affirmative Deathstar, Goofballs?" Jay spoke into his own. "Skaawww, this is Goofball skaawww. Luke skaawww. . . I am your father." Joey answered. "I knew they were gonna mock our name, shut up Joey!" Natasha whisper shouted back. "Bwahaha neveeeerrr!" Joey shouted. "Death dammit this is the stealth part of the mission you moron!" Jay said loudly. "Geez you don't have to yell ya know." Joey laughed back and turned off his radio just as Jay started shouting things about his mother. "Anyway. . .everything's in place, stand ready for the signal." Jay said after calming down with some help from Christie. "Roger." Joey and Natasha replied. Jay quickly took the crossbow, luckily, from the holster that was his girlfriend. "Good thing I packed a scope." He said, attaching the piece of equipment. "It doesn't make me look fat right?" Christie asked, worried. "Oh please, you'd still look great if you were a cannon." Jay replied. Christie could not respond because of loud retching noises coming from the radio. "Assholes. . ." Jay said as he lind up the cross with his target. Fire filled the night sky.

"Holy squidsickles! I think Michael overdid it with the explosives." Darkstar said, watching the huge tower of flames climb. Natasha sprang forward, sprinting towards their enemy's lair. "Okay let's do this shit!" She yelled, jumping into the air as they started resonating. It was as if their had never been a wall in the first place. Then there came the resounding crash and mini quake that signaled joey had already encountered his first team of enemies. Not stopping, natasha continued down the mostly deserted hallways, searching for some sort of sign that could indicate where they were in this huge structure. "Then they heard something from outside that brought them to a halt. It was a familiar voice shouting obscenities of God followed by a loud shout. "Black*star big wave!" The scream that came next also sounded familiar. Darkstar was almost too calm, "Shit..."

Joey tasted iron as the red liquid filled his mouth and thought he felt a rib crack when the elbow struck. "You think you can beat ME!? I am the great Black*star! The man who has surpassed God!" The blue haired assassin shouted. He dodged a crossbow bolt with ease but it served it's purpose and joey could get away from the raging man a little. Joey quickly felt his side and was relieved to feel that his ribs did not seem broken or cracked, only a little bruise. Black*star was already charging at him again. "Dude he's too fast! We're not exactly speedsters ya know." Michael said from Joey's hands. "Hey I'm pretty fast, it's your fault you're so heavy." Joey said grinning as he timed it perfectly and swung the huge hammer. He however had not anticipated for Black*star's agility as he caught the hammer mid-air and used it to launch himself above the young meister. He was saved once again by Jay as Black*star was hit with a volley of crossbow bolts as Jay came running.

"Ha! So Stein's little bastard son is here as well! At least now it's a little more exciting." Black*star said, his new bright yellow eyes turning his usually friendly grin into something horrific. Jay barely had enough time to lessen the blow of the wavelength with his own as Black*star suddenly appeared at his right. He could however not lessen the actual physical impact of the punch and was sent flying in Joey's direction.

* * *

Natasha was lost inside the hive-like structure with it's many corridors and duplicate doors. She knew she had to hurry though, she had charges to plant and her friends could only hold Black*star for so long. She had told Darkstar to go ahead and join them but he had refused and said they had a job to do first. "Wait if those other explosives were a distraction. . .how big are these gonna be?" Darkstar suddenly voiced. "I think these are more concentrated in a short range." Natasha answered. "You think. . .", was darkstar's only reply. "I hope so anyway, otherwise I'ma shove that hammer up his meister's ass in the afterlife." She said as she finally spotted a stairwell. "Well either way we'll have to hurry up, they're fighting my dad out there. The man's a beast. . ." Darkstar reminded her. "You've got that right." She said as they went two floors down. "Okay that's probably low enough, we have to plant these correctly, hmmmm. . .hey we'll have one to spare." Natasha said after observing the basement level.

They quickly planted the charges and dashed for the stairs, afraid of what they might find outside. The few forces they encountered were quickly cut down as they ran for a window.

* * *

The ground was littered with small craters and a ring of people were around an open area. The bright yellow and black stripes of their clothes were confusing to the eye and Natasha had trouble getting to the center at first. She spotted a flash of green in one direction and ran through the crowd as fast as she could. What she saw astounded her, it was Jay fighting with Black*star, one on one. Joey was busy with a group of enemies who had tried to attack while they were distracted. The speed at which Jay reloaded the crossbow was unreal and all that could be seen was the blur of his hand.

In between reloads Jay would either increase his distance from Black*star or attack with his wavelength. The assassin however did not look very impressed, an evil smile tugging at his mouth. The yellow eyes seemed calm, calculating. In a flash of movement the azure man was gone, appearing below Jay who had jumped back to reload. He barely had enough time to throw Christie in Joey's direction before Black*star's fist hit him square in the back, sending a massive amount of his wavelength into the 14 year old.

Christie ran screaming back as Jay started convulsing from pain. Black*star turned his attention to Joey, who was still busy with the last of his group. Joey was taken by surprise when his enemies retreated however and his weapon disappearing suddenly from his grasp. He turned to see Michael standing behind him with Black*star's arm in his grasp. He could not stop the fist from making contact with his side and knew that at least two ribs were broken. A cut to his leg made the assassin jump back and turn, snarling at his next opponent. His scowl was replaced with another grin as he looked at the young Reaper with her dual blades. "Oh look, Kid's little princess is here as well...with my own son in tow. Come to test your mettle against a God? This won't be anything like training Dark*star." He said, lowering into a fighting stance.

"Oh I know...this will be way more fun." Darkstar replied, his face flashing in the blade. A murmur ran through the enemy ranks and Black*star turned his head slightly to the side. "Well isn't that interesting...I sometimes forget he can actually move about." He said quietly to himself. "Oi! Old person! Stop talking to yourself and fight us already!" Darkstar shouted. Black*star turned back and smiled before starting to slowly vanish from sight. "Uhm...where'd he go?" Natasha asked, her voice cracking a little. "How the hell should I kn- Natasha watch out!" Darkstar yelled as Black*star appeared above them. "Ha! Perfect positioning!" Natasha shouted and threw Darkstar far away.

Time seemed to slow for him as he left her hands, too shocked to move. "_What is she DOING!?_", was all that ran through his mind. Then he saw her reveal the spare bomb from earlier. "No..." He said aloud. The bomb exploded halfway between her and Black*star and for a few moments they were lost from sight. An unearthly yell shook the air but it took Darkstar a second to realize it was his own. "_This is my fault_." He thought as tears ran down his face. "_The girl I love is dead...and it's all MY fault_." Darkstar said before hitting the ground, out cold.

Only Joey, Christie and Michael were awake and could witness what happened next. The cloud of smoke seemed strange and it took a few seconds before the skull shaped shield of light became visible. In it lay an Natasha, beaten but alive. Their eyes went up to see something terrible, a full fledged Reaper seething in symmetrical anger. Kid's face was horrifying to look at and they reverted their gaze away. As he lowered to the ground he dropped the shield and walked to his daughter.

"Okay. Who wants to tell him we booked the hotel with his credit card...?" Joey asked with a smile.

**A/N: I hope you appreciate me sticking with my usual deadline Micha...uhm souleaterrepublican95. My mouth is killing me right now and I feel like shit. Was still fun writing though. Please Review guys, I'd like to know what you think of the fic so far.**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Physical characteristics and abilities:**

**Darkstar- ****_Although it is quite strange, meister's with soul perception all agree that Darkstar's soul appears to be made out of two very different halves. He seems to posses half a soul similar to that of his father and half to that of his weapon mother. In weapon form these two halves seem to seperate, each forming one blade each. This also seems to bring forth some changes in Darkstar's personality and also in his shifting moods this seems to contribute. These two halves sometimes act as polar opposites and can be difficult to resonate with. Therefore Darkstar and his meister have concentrated their training on fighting ability and not teqniques. Darkstar is so far the only known case with this dual-soul phenomenon. Further study is needed._**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think I'm gonna die. Had to write some stupid test for university, I'm kinda worried haha and now I'm rambling about my problems on the a/n...sorry guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. My friend gave me a lot of shit about it, he says I'm being mean to my characters. Little bit of fluff and the all so usual teenager problems. PLEASE R&R.**

"Blatant disregard for authority... extremely stupid... endangering friends... you can just be glad everyone survived..." Kidd ranted on in front of the three students, most of it aimed at Darkstar. Christie couldn't tune out all of it. They had gotten back just a few minutes ago, their injured friends the previous day. "This is bullshit, I've got better things to do." Darkstar said loudly, interrupting Kidd. He stormed out of the Death room while a shocked Kidd stood frozen. "Why that little..." Kidd said, bristling. He ran after the blue haired weapon. "Poor guy. First his father being evil, now Natasha hospitalized." Joey said, scratching at a band-aid on his arm. "He's not the only one having a rough time you know." Christie seethed. To Joey she seemed angry, sad and confused. She slumped and he could see tears forming in her eyes, something inside of him tugged at his resolve. "Uhm what do you say we go do something? You look like you could use a distraction." Joey said and pulled her towards the door, ignoring her complaints.

"Hahaha now wonder you fight with melee weapons, you suck at this." Christie choked out between her laughter. "Damnit! This looks so easy when Jay does it." Joey grumbled as the seventh window disappeared and the throwing knife lodged in the collar of a now pinned and very upset toddler. "Uhm I think we should get outta here...NOW!" Joey said as the boy's gargantuan mother appeared. He ran as fast as he could until he no longer heard the Godzilla like steps behind him. "Thanks for the lift, I was in no mood to run." Christie said, chuckling as she returned to her tiny human form. "Holy shit...how does...something so...huge...run so fast?" Joey wheezed, clutching his side. "That was freaking hilarious! You should've seen your face! I thought you might pee your pants hahaha." Christie laughed loudly, tears running down her face. Joey was about to make a smartass retort but the sound stopped him short, he didn't want to interrupt the beautiful sound. He just wanted to sit there and keep listening. He shook his head as his thoughts suddenly took a turn down a path he definitely should avoid. "_What the hell Joey...he's your friend, just no_."

"Yeah yeah, I think that's enough lang ranged training for today...and forever." Joey grumbled, regaining his composure. "Ah come on! Don't be like that, you're not very attractive when you're all pouty." Christie said, still chuckling. "Oh so I'm attractive eh?" Joey asked, a sly grin plastered over his face. "What? No!...uhm not that you're unattractive! I'm just not attracted to you! But...I'ma shut up now." Christie exclaimed, her face flooding crimson. "It's okay little strawberry, if it makes you feel better you're attractive too." He said and grinned again. He only realized what he had said after she turned even redder and looked away. An awkward silence stretched between them. "Uhm anyway...thanks for taking my mind off of everything today. I really appreciate it." She said, finally breaking the silence.

"No problem...anytime. You know where to find me if you ever need anything." Joey said, still looking at the floor. "I'm gonna go visit the guys at the hospital, again...thanks for today." She said and suddenly hugged him. He held on longer than usual and only let go when she broke the hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tell them I said hi!" He yelled after her and stared at where she disappeared out of sight long after she had gone. He eventually stood up and slowly started making his way to an empty apartment. Luckily between him and Michael he was the one who could cook. His mind however was not on sustencance but filled with thoughts of the short weapon and the burning sensation on his cheek.

* * *

The sound of knocking woke him from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. He was not completely awake and was quite groggy. The slightly blurred wall clock told him it was only about 8 o'clock. "Coming." He said lazily and yawned. His clothes were a mess and his hair stood in all imaginable directions. "_Probably Kidd. Wants to shoot me or something...just as long as it isn't Stein._" He thought before opening the door. The sight of a certain short weapon outside his apartment woke him up completely. Her eyes were moist and she looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. "Hey...c-can I come in?...please." She said and he immediately moved aside. "You okay? Are the guys okay? Did something happen?" He asked after closing the door. "Yeah yeah, everyone's fine. I just...couldn't go back to the apartment. It feels so empty and lonely. I was wondering if maybe...if maybe I could stay here tonight?" She asked.

"How dare you ask that." He said, his back turned to Christie. She looked up in shock. "How dare you even ask, of course you can stay. Besides it's not like I'm gonna turn a crying girl away." He said and turned with a small smile on his face. "Thanks Joey." She said, sounding quite relieved. "You want something to drink?" He asked and started walking to the kitchen. Christie sat down on the couch before answering. "Yes please." She slightly yelled. "Coffee or hot chocolate?" Joey asked as his head appeared around the corner. "Hot chocolate would be great thank you." She replied and in no time flat he was back with two steaming mugs. "No tiny marshmallows?" She teased with a convincing disappointed look on her face. "You monster. I'm a crying, sad girl and your holding out on me? I need my tiny mallows!" She added. "Oh uhm...sorry, I'll go check if we have any left." He said slightly flustered. "I'm just kidding man, relax." She said and smiled. Joey chuckled in response. "Holy shit you can still smile, for that you DO deserve some mallows. I'll go get the last of them." He said with a grin and soon returned with a mostly empty bag of marshmallows and some popcorn. she laughed at the fact that he had actually gone and gotten her marshmallows, the sound shook Joey's foundations.

As his thoughts from earlier today started flooding in his head he decided it would be better if he didn't spend time alone with her. "Uhm well the remote's on the table, Michael's room is down the hall on the left. Don't sleep too late now! Good night!" He said hastily and started for his own room. "Wait, you're gonna leave me alone? A sad girl who's had a rough evening?" She asked with big eyes and a too innocent voice. He argued with himself at the look on her face and finally relented. "Fine...I'll stay up with you for a while. Let me just go shower quickly. One of us trained today." He said and she cheered. "Don't take too long or you won't get any popcorn!" She yelled after him.

He had showered a bit longer than he originally wanted to and when he got back to the living room he found that Christie had dozed off in his absence. "It has to be illegal to look so cute." He thought as he looked at the slumbering girl with a sad smile. He brought her some blankets and quickly covered her up. She stirred slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes a fraction. "Shit sorry, didn't want to wake you. Just brought you these, I'll be outta your hair now." He said and turned for the hall. A slight tug on his arm stopped him though. "Please don't go...stay...just for a little while." She mumbled sleepily. He thought the sight of her would drive hin crazy, his resolve was crumbling fast. "O-okay..." He said and sat down where she had moved her feet to make room for him. He turned the tv on and adjusted the volume down so as not to disturb her. He would sit there until she dozed off again and then he would split as fast as possible.

The heaviness of his eyelids and the comfortable chair were a bad combination and he felt himself drift slowly into oblivion.

He thought his room felt unnaturally warm this morning even though he didn't feel a lot of blankets on top of him. He was just about to drift back to sleep when a sound by his chest pulled him back. He looked down, confused at what could've made the strange noise. It took his still awakening mind a few moment to realize what he was looking at. It was light brown hair he was looking at but it made no sense as to how it got next to him. He was shocked as he remembered the night before. The short weapon was much closer than she should be and Joey didn't know what to do. "_No no no no, please tell me you didn't snuggle with your friend's girl...Joey you IDIOT_." He chastised himself in his head. Then another thought started seeping in and he couldn't stop it. "_No that's ridiculous, it doesn't mean anything. We just fell asleep, it doesn't mean there something going on. Its not like I love her or anything hahaha..._" He lied to himself.

But thinking it brought it front and center in his head. "_I don't love her, do I_?" He thought but immediately knew the answer.

"Aah shit..."

**A/N: **

**Me: No! Don't kill me plea-aaah garble. **

** gurgle gaaah...**

**Michael: Hi there! Cleaver here with a public**

** message. I bring to you the body of**

** a violently bludgeoned author.**

** Don't mess with your characters or**

** this could be you children. You**

** have been warned...**

**Jay Stein's notes:**

**Physical characteristics and abilities:**

**Christie Heart- ****_Quite the unique weapon. Although often referred to as a long ranged weapon this is not always the case. Although she has taken the form of long ranged weapons at other times she takes the form of a variety of bags, containers, satchels, etc. Granted all of these produce soul constructs of long ranged weaponry she herself can not be described as one during these transformations. She also has no control over what form she takes, my personal theory is that minute emotional changes change the form constantly. This is a new type of never before seen weapon form and may hold great possibilities in the future. Could hint at the possibility that weapons are evolving. Further study is needed._**


End file.
